Guardian of The Sword
by Forlornsage
Summary: The story of A Warlock plagued by guilt and enticed by the darkness, his apprentice and her desperate drive to rescue him from his demons and win his heart, an Exo Hunter dedicated to the cause above all else and hated for the same devotion, and one very very flamboyant Titan named Chad.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny in it's entirety is the property of Bungie and it's associates.

••••••••••

It had been nearly a year since I had claimed the sword.

It was a hadium cleaver taken from the corpse of a Hive Sword Bearer. Both of my teammates lost their lives to the sword now strapped to my back. Perhaps I kept it as a way to feel connected to them. Perhaps I simply hated myself so much that I felt the need to keep a constant reminder of my failure. I could feel the darkness within the blade flow into me like waves. It was stronger whenever my thoughts drifted to my two fallen friends, the only ones to know me and understand me.

My light and the darkness would pool together and mix before flowing back to their respective homes: the light to me and the darkness to the sword. I had taken to calling it Dark Tide because of this constant transfusion of light and darkness.

The vanguard's had been extremely weary when I arrived back to the tower, alone with Dark Tide in my possession. Zavala, the Titan vanguard, had instantly demanded I relinquish my sword so that it could be destroyed. Cayde-6, the Hunter vanguard, wasn't as loud but he too felt it best to get rid of it.

Ikora, the Warlock vanguard, was the only one that sided with me. I didn't know if it was because she believed me when I said the sword was just a sword and nothing more. I hoped so. She had been my mentor and close personal friend for a long time until I was placed in my former fire-team. Perhaps she sensed how attached to it I was.

Regardless of speculation, it was only by her words that Dark Tide remained mine, though nothing short of death would have changed that.

It wasn't long, only about a month, before I was called before the Vanguards again. I was changing, and it had been called to their attention. In the tower I had become a recluse. I rarely left my small one bedroom apartment. On the rare visits from Ikora she would find me wallowing in sadness. She would brew some tea and sit with me granting me some comfort in knowing I wasn't totally alone in the world. A small comfort, but one that kept me from completely drowning in my guilt. In the field though, surrounded by servants of the darkness, I had become infamous for excessive violence toward our enemies, Hive especially. I would gun them down with the cold precision of a scalpel before drawing Dark Tide and cutting down those who remained. The few guardians that had volunteered to work with me quickly grew weary before refusing to work with me any longer.

A few days ago Ikora sat me down and forced me to speak. I told her about my guilt. It was obvious that it was eating away at me but I never said it out loud, never truly admitted it, until then. Ikora only told me that the first step to healing was acknowledging the wound.

I broke down. There in the middle of the tower commons I shattered like glass. I crumpled into a sobbing mess. Ikora sat with me and offered words of comfort.

How could anyone do this? Go on like this? This constant pain I carry was crushing in it's weight and every tear that fell from me in front of the many watching guardians was a new blow to my already mutilated pride.

Ikora simply held me and continued to whisper comforting words to me. I couldn't really understand them through my tears but after a while, the sound of her voice calmed me down. When my tears ran dry and my shaking stopped I noticed that while I still felt anguish, It no longer felt as bad as it once had. It was like some of that crushing weight had been removed. That unbearable burden was still there, but it seemed more manageable. As if I could keep going after all.

We both stood and I thanked Ikora and apologized for my embarrassing display. It was unbecoming of a guardian. She shook her head and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Progress" she called it. She said I had finally allowed myself to begin healing. I still don't totally understand what she meant. I requested some time away from the combat missions I usually undertook. All the vanguards were surprised but supported my choice.

I needed time to truly work through my feelings. Ikora approved on the condition I assist her with a small favor. She assured me it would involve very little contact with the forces of the darkness.

An escort assignment.

•••••

"Guardian were getting close. I can feel it."

A guardian dressed in a full set of Rimmed robes shaded all black and red with a Hive cleaver strapped to his back nodded at the floating ghost he was escorting. His own ghost, Harlow, was invisible nearby, he could feel it through their connection.

It had been nearly a month since his assignment of escorting ghosts while they searched for new guardians had begun. A month of easy searching through the ancient Russian lands now known as the osmodrome. Rosarian had been thankful, he needed this time to recover and thus far it felt like it was working. If he helped a ghost find their Guardian at the same time even better. He had helped three ghosts find Guardians to call their own so far.

It was then that the ghost flew back into his face buzzing in excitement.

"Guardian I found them! My Guardian! They're here! Hurry!"

He ran after the ghost through the breach, a tunnel on the far southeast of the cosmodrome. They exited what was once a massive underpass tunnel to see a large capsule sitting on top of a pile of ancient cars.

"My Guardian is there! In the capsule! Hurry Guardian please!"

They sprinted to the capsule. Harlow, Rosarian's ghost, materialized and began scanning the capsule beside the other ghost.

"This is sealed tight. It might have been damaged. This must have crash landed here very recently. It's hard to believe that the Fallen haven't picked it clean by now."

"I agree. How do we open it?" Rosarian responded.

"Well we can't just break it open. We've no idea what the situation is inside. We might end up killing the Guardian inside." Harlow muttered.

Rosarian removed his helmet. He needed some fresh air to help him think. The cold Russian breeze helped him relax and focus. He took another look and began to tinker with a small key pad beside the capsules hatch. He experimentally pressed a few buttons. Perhaps one of them would open the pod.

Suddenly the pod hissed and slowly the hatch began to swing open.

Suddenly the other ghost flew close to the once living being and burst open, light spilling forth into the soon to be resurrected Guardian. Rosarian hissed as his eyes were filled with the bright light that came from the unnamed ghost. The brilliant light flashed for only a few more moments before fading. The resurrection only took a few moments but Rosarian's eyes took closer to a full minute to recuperate. Once the black splotches filling his vision faded, he took a glance into the pod.

The new Guardian within was a female Awoken. Her skin was a light blue. Her black hair framed her face and fanned out in the back.

Then she opened her eyes.

Her glowing light violet eyes immediately met Rosarian's dark brown ones. Both ghosts hovered in silence watching the two Guardians stare at one another.

After nearly five minutes of silence and not a single word, Harlow hovered close and nudged Rosarian.

"Rose we need to bring this new Guardian to the tower. Our mission is complete. We should go before anything bad happens."

Rosarian was slow to respond but finally nodded and hesitantly offered the new Guardian his hand. She blinked and slowly placed her hand in his.

"Easy Guardian. Please take it slow. My name is Silvanus Rosarian." He said softly as he lifted her out of the pod and to her feet. Rosarian noted that standing straight up, she was very short, maybe five feet tall to his five foot seven.

She stumbled a little, wobbling like a newborn doe until she nearly fell over. Rosarian moved to catch her but overstepped and ended with her pressed against his chest. Rosarian's cheeks flared at the close proximity. Harlow couldn't help but record the interaction between his partner and the newest addition to the Guardian ranks.

"umm d-do you want- or rather do you need me to help you?"

The new Guardian looked down trying to hide her own burning cheeks and nodded.

"Vivian. I…my name is Vivian. I would appreciate your help. My legs feel very prickly and its hard to move."

Vivian's ghost hovered close and buzzed excitedly. "Hello Vivian, i'm your ghost. I'm so glad to have finally found you. Welcome back to our world. You can name me later. As for the pins and needles your feeling, your body is probably unaccustomed to being mobile. It's a little strange that it's just your legs but you'll be up and walking in no time."

Vivian nodded. She was still confused but comforted by the happy ghost hovering in circles around her and the Armored person she was still clinging to. Rosarian looked up to his ghost.

"Harlow how close can you bring the ship?"

"My signal is being jammed. It's probably the area. If we make our way back through the breach to the divide I should be able to bring the ship around."

"Thank you Harlow. Ghost, did the vanguard give you any armor for her?"

Vivians ghost stopped circling and faced Rose. "Yes they did. I'll phase it onto her. She'll need to stand alone though."

"I think I can manage for a few moments." Vivian released Rosarian and tried to stand still. It was easy to see that just standing was a challenge because her legs would twitch and she almost fell over twice.

Her ghost quickly phased into place the standard all white and silver armor of a newborn Guardian. Rosarian jumped forward and caught Vivian as she began to topple over.

"I'm so sorry. How long is this jelly leg thing going to last?"

"Oh you'll be okay. But we do need to leave." Vivian's nameless ghost chirped. "Rosarian please carry my Guardian."

Rosarian removed the harness holding Dark Tide and awkwardly slung it onto her and tightened it into place. She visibly shivered when it was secured.

Rosarian then donned his helmet before he lifted Vivian onto his back. She flailed for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her body jittering as if trying to shake off the sword now strapped to her.

"Just relax Guardian. I'm sorry if Dark Tide…. disturbs you."

Rosarian was no fool. He had seen how Dark Tide made others uncomfortable. It must have been doubly so for a newborn to carry such a foul artifact. The darkness that it held within gave nearly every Guardian that came close a feeling of dread.

Rosarian sighed then materialized his omolon fusion rifle, Susano'o. Now armed, he began walking back towards the breach.

"What is this thing? It feels so cold. Like ice creeping into my very being."

Rosarian said nothing. He felt really bad now. He moved just a little faster. The sooner they were through the breach the sooner he would be able to distance the sword and himself from her.

Vivian looked around as they made their way through the very old ruined complex. She couldn't help but feel a sense of wonder for the place. It seemed so beautiful in an old way yet she also felt a sadness to it.

She watched from over Rosarian's shoulder as he made his way through the place. She couldn't help but wish he would speak to her. The silence of the place mixed with the sword on her back was making her very very nervous.

"E-excuse me?"

Vivian's ghost materialized directly in front of her face. She squeaked in surprise.

"Yes Guardian? What do you need?"

"Oh i- well I- that is, I just wanted to ask a few questions?" She stammered.

The ghost buzzed excitedly. "Oh of course. Please ask away. I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Vivian hesitated. "ummm well where are we?"

"We are currently on the planet Earth on what used to be Russia in the area we have taken to calling the cosmodrome." The ghost recited almost as if from a textbook.

Vivian nodded. "Okay. Where are we going? You said something about a divide?"

The ghost gave her the equivalent of a confused look, before lighting up in understanding. "Actually Guardian that was Harlow. But the answer to your question is the divide: a large field area in the relative center of the Cosmodrome. It's the most common drop zone for the Cosmodrome area."

Now she was getting somewhere. "Harlow?"

Another ghost with a nearly identical voice though significantly more scarred shell materialized beside her.

"Yes Miss Vivian?"

She looked from her ghost to Harlow and back. "I'm sorry. I thought you two were one and the same."

"A very common mistake for new born Guardians. It's easier to tell someone's ghost apart when they have their own personalized shell. Mine was recently damaged so I have to use this until it is repaired."

Harlow didn't 'seem' offended but Vivian couldn't help but feel she had made a very silly mistake.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you exactly?"

It was then Rosarian spoke. "That might be a question better left to the Speaker. When we get to the tower someone will have to introduce you."

Vivian smiled behind her helmet. Finally an opportunity.

"And you? Who are you? All I know is your name."

Rosarian was surprised. "As I said before. I am Silvanus Rosarian, Warlock of the third order. Second in command of fire-team Bliss."

"You have a team?" Vivian probed, "Where are they? I hope they're as kind as you have been."

Rosarian cringed. "They're dead."

Vivian frowned. "I… i-i'm sorry. I didn't know."

Rosarian shook his head. "Don't be sorry. As painful as it might be, I remember them so that they might live on through me. After all, the very least a coward like me can do is remember them, even if it hurts."

Vivian's frown deepened. "Why do you call yourself a coward? You seem very brave to me."

Rosarian stopped walking.

"I am not brave. I'm sorry but I don't want to discuss it any further." He spoke in a whisper before pressing on.

Vivian felt terrible now. Here she was literally riding on a person's back and rather than do everything she could to alleviate the burden, she was reminding him of things best left unmentioned. Her eyes began to water and she put her head down onto his robes.

 _'Not another word. You've already done enough.'_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry." She muttered into the back of his robes.

Rosarian wanted to tell her to forget it. For Rosarian, Vivian was already forgiven. It wasn't her fault. She has nothing to apologize for but the memories of seeing his teammates cut down, their ghosts crushed and the screeching of the Hive was unbearable. Truly like salt on a still open wound.

"Hold on a second." Harlow said as he materialized in front of the two Guardians.

"My scanners are picking up a lot of movement. It could be the Fallen."

It was.

As Harlow finished his warning, members of the four armed race of aliens began pouring from the walls and large holes in the ceiling.

Rosarian counted around twenty, one Captain and a mixture of vandals and dregs.

Rosarian lowered Vivian to the ground. "Can you walk?"

Vivian wasn't paying attention though. She was far more focused on the hissing four armed aliens. It wasn't until she was suddenly dropped from Rosarian's back that she focused on the person in front of her.

"Can you walk?!" he yelled at her as he pulled the harness holding Dark Tide from her. She tried to stand and managed to remain upright by leaning against the wall. He forced a large red revolver into her hand and turned to face the fallen.

"Harlow!" He called as he began strapping the sword to himself. both Harlow and Vivian's nameless ghost floated up beside him. "Get her to somewhere safe. I'll deal with the Fallen."

Harlow seemed to nod. "Miss Vivian please follow me."

•••••

Vivian managed to follow Harlow and her ghost down several hallways and up a set of stairs before collapsing into a small room that seemed almost like an observatory.

She gasped trying to catch her breath. She moaned as the adrenaline faded and the burning in her legs fully set in.

"Miss Vivian please rest. Rose will handle the Fallen. Oh!" he floated to a window in the room. "There he is."

Vivian half walked half stumbled to the window and looked through. Down below she saw the largest of the four armed aliens roaring at Rosarian, who was taking cover and firing back from behind a steel girder. The other attacking Fallen fired at him and slowly pressed forward.

She shivered in fear when the fusion rifle in his hands faded and Rosarian pulled that foul sword from the harness on his back. Faster than she could follow Rosarian charged at the fallen forces. He didn't even seem to notice when he would be hit by the enemies. His robes were quickly filled with holes as he ran forward. This was the first time she has ever seen a Guardian do battle but she sensed it was almost….wrong.

Rosarian proceeded to cut into or swing the sword almost like a bat at the Eliksni warriors, still ignoring the many bullets hitting him. When one dropped dead to the floor Rosarian would disappear in a burst of purple light only to reappear above or behind another and hit them with some strange attack from his hand or attack with his sword. Whatever that attack was it made the hostile aliens that were hit with it disintegrate into purple light that was sucked into him. He would then charge another enemy and repeat.

This fatal pattern continued until the final fallen vandal was cleaved in two and all that stood was Rosarian and the Fallen captain.

Rosarian stood still, feeling the darkness from inside the blade flow into him. The sword itself seemed to hum, as if eager to continue the carnage that had just transpired. The fallen captain roared once more before retreating. Rosarian turned away then disappeared in another flash of violet light.

Both ghosts hovered protectively over Vivian as Rosarian appeared in the room. He stopped a few feet before her. She half fell half jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

As he held her up she began to look him over. "Are you hurt? I saw you get hit so many times." As she looked she found that even though his robes were in tatters and his armor had deep holes and energy burns, there was no wounds on him anywhere.

Rosarian felt weird. It was a strange thing to watch her examine him. It felt very…. Uncomfortable.

"How… I saw you get hit. You… your not hurt at all."

"Ummmm we should go."

Her look told him that the subject wasn't dropped, just on temporary hiatus. She nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

•••••

Upon arriving to the tower Vivian was immediately taken by the Vanguards to begin her initiation. Rosarian was left to file his report on the mission and then spend a few days resting and waiting for his next assignment.

When tested, it was found that Vivian was a Warlock. Ikora was over joyed to welcome another Warlock to the ranks.

The rest of Vivian's day consisted of exploring the tower with the help of her ghost and familiarizing herself with her new home as well as being outfitted with basic warlock armored robes before a meeting with the mysterious Speaker.

She kept an eye out for the elusive Guardian that had found her as she walked around. Once, she thought she saw him across the plaza but when she managed to push her way through the people he was gone. From then on she couldn't get him out of her head.

She was given a small room like all Guardians in which to live. It was nothing special. All white walls, a small bed with simple blankets, a small kitchenette and a small table. The only full size things in the place was the bathroom and the closet. Both together seemed almost as big as the rest of the apartment put together.

It was then that she decided it was high time she named her ghost. Perhaps then it wouldn't feel so silly calling out for him.

"Excuse me, ghost?" She called into the seemingly empty room as she sat on her new bed.

Her ghost materialized beside her. "Yes Vivian? How might I be of assistance."

Vivian patted the area beside her prompting the ghost to come near.

"I don't need any assistance. I just thought it time to give you a name."

The ghost buzzed excitedly and flew a small circle around her before hovering in place beside her, though he continued to vibrate.

"Oh boy I'm so happy. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day. It's every ghost's dream to find their Guardian. Every ghost is born knowing that we have to find our Guardian. We don't know what they look like. Not on the outside, anyway. On the inside, I'd always known who you were. And that together, we could be something more."

Vivian smiled and tried to hold back tears. "Well I'm sorry you had to wait so long. How long were you searching for me? Do you know?"

The ghost's mood dulled a bit. "It… it was a very long time. There were times I thought I might never find you."

Vivian clutched the ghost and pulled it into an awkward hug. "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation I'm here now."

The ghost buzzed and floated out of her arms, his excitement returning in full. "Yes you are. And now I get a name! Oh this is so very exciting."

Vivian couldn't help but giggle. Now the question was what exactly to name her ghost. She couldn't really remember anything prior to waking up in the cosmodrome.

"So for a name I think since you found me in Russia you should have a Russian name. What do you think?"

The ghost buzzed. "Excellent idea. Would you like a few examples of Russian names?"

Vivian nodded. "Yes please."

"A few common popular Russian names are Alexander, Arkady, Boris, Viktor, Yuri, Vladimir, Roman, Yakov, And Grigory. Any of them sound good?"

Vivian nervously chuckled. None of those names seemed to fit the excited little ball of light in front of her. "Not really. Maybe some other names?"

"Some other names then."

Vivian listened as her ghost listed name after name but none of them felt right.

"Well they arent Russian but what about Jace or Eli?"

Vivian's nose scrunched and she shook her head. "None of those feel right either. Wait a second, Eli? That's a nice one. What do you say? Would you like to be Eli?"

The ghost glowed and floated around in circles happily. "Oh happy day! I have a name. Oh this is wonderful."

Vivian felt the joy emanating from her ghost, Eli. She couldn't help but start laughing and jumping up and bouncing on the bed while he flew circles around the room.

They spent the next hour jumping on the bed and running around the apartment sharing in each other's happiness before they both fell asleep with Vivian hugging Eli to her chest, a large smile on her face.

•••••

The next few weeks passed in much the same way. Everyday Vivian would report to Ikora and the other Vanguards then go to Banshee-44, the Tower's resident gunsmith, for weapon training.

She learned alongside other newborn Guardians how to properly handle and fire every style of weapon from the auto rifle to the rocket launcher. Her favorite weapon so far had been the scout rifle as well as the hand cannon that Rosarian had neglected to take back from her. She didn't know much about guns but the light weight and accuracy of the scout rifle at long range as well as the power of the hand cannon at short range seemed like the best things to have in a weapon.

Each day after practice she would explore with Eli. It was exciting to see all the new things but her true purpose in these daily excursions was to try and find the Guardian that had brought her to her new home.

The warlock Silvanus Rosarian.

She still had questions about him that she wanted answers to. The curiosity and mystery surrounding him was driving her up the wall. Much to her frustration, she never managed to catch even a glance of him. Whenever she asked Ikora or any of the other Vanguards she was told not to worry about it or that he was busy.

The day after her final day of training with Banshee-44, Vivian was woken by a quiet knocking on her door. She looked at her clock and saw that it was nearly two in the afternoon.

She had slept most the day away.

She quickly jumped up and opened the door to find the very guardian she had been searching for waiting at her front door, sword in tow. He looked very surprised to see her.

"You! Where have you been!? I've been wanting to see you all month. Did you even think to come say hello or make sure I was okay? Almost an entire month of training with Banshee-44 and not even one visit. I thought you were my friend. Friends don't just go off and disappear." she was now practically shouting in his face as he slowly backed away from her until his back hit the opposite wall of the hallway.

"You still owe me an explanation for that day you know. Were you just trying to get out of it? Did you think I would forget or something?"

At this point Rosarian was practically trying to fuse with the wall he was pressed against. Of all things, he was not prepared for this.

Rosarian tripped over his words trying to apologize. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I didn't know."

Vivian smiled and took his hand before dragging him into her apartment. "Sit down. I'm going to get dressed then your going to answer my questions." Vivian said as she pushed him down into a chair.

"Eli!" She called out. Eli materialized beside her. "Yes Vivian?" He answered happily.

She smiled. "Could you get my armor on?"

Eli chirped happily as he made Vivian's armored robes materialize over her body suit.

"So what brings you around?" She asked. "Did you finally get tired of avoiding me?"

Rosarian cleared his throat. "Ikora asked me to come find you and bring you to her. You just said your training is done so I bet she's going to assign you to a team. It isn't likely but it's possible that she will send you on a mission."

Vivian's eyes lit up. "A real mission? No more training with Banshee-44?" She immediately blushed. "Not that Banshee isn't great it's just that…. Well-"

Rosarian stood. "I understand. Banshee is still the same slave driver now that he was back when I was resurrected. Though back then he was only Banshee-7. Come on." He motioned to the door. "We should go. We shouldn't keep Ikora waiting."

Vivian nodded. "Okay fine. My questions can wait a little bit longer. Lead the way."

They walked through the housing complex in relative silence with only Vivian making an occasional comment to which Rosarian would reply in as few words as possible.

Not to be detoured, Vivian decided to change tactics. "Hey you're a warlock right?"

Rosarian nodded but kept his eyes straight ahead.

Vivian stepped in front of him, forcing him to stop. She showed off her Bond of potential. "Turns out I'm a Warlock too. Would you be willing to teach me sometime?"

Rosarian sighed. "Look I'll go along with you calling us…. 'friends' but it's best for you if you don't associate yourself with me anymore than you absolutely have to." He said before stepping past her.

Vivian frowned. She was more determined than ever now but remembering how she basically swallowed her own foot when they first met she decided to lay off a little.

For now anyway.

•••••

They arrived at the main hall and were greeted by a smiling Ikora. "Greetings my new Warlock and hello Rose." She faced him, concern in her eyes. "How are you?"

Rose didn't answer. He only took two steps back and waved toward Vivian. "I've brought her like you asked."

Ikora turned and faced Vivian. "So you have. Vivian, you have made it through your first month of training as a Guardian. It's time to place you on a fire-team."

Vivian glanced at Rosarian. He had been right in his prediction. Rosarian glanced back at her then nodded towards Ikora as if telling her she should pay attention.

"As a young Warlock, I was taken under the wing of an older and far more experienced Warlock. He trained me, showed me how to harness and use my abilities to their fullest and it was his teachings that have shaped me into much of what I am today. I wish to give you a similar experience dear child." She took Vivian's hand and gently pulled her along until they both stood in front of an increasingly incredulous Rosarian. Ikora lifted Rosarian's hand then placed Vivian's into it. Vivian couldn't help but blush.

"The Vanguard has decided that as of today, fire-team Bliss is reformed and you, Rosarian, shall be its leader as well as mentor to the newest member of the team, Warlock-apprentice Vivian."

Vivian was surprised but very happy and a little nervous. So far it seemed like all she did was try to avoid accidentally insulting Rosarian or bringing up something inappropriate so she would have to try very hard to watch what she said.

Rosarian dropped her hand and almost yelled out, "Are you insane Ikora?"

Vivian frowned. Was being her mentor and teammate that unappealing a thought? Ikora only chuckled and shook her head.

"Ikora be reasonable, you want me to be her mentor? She would be much better off with ANYONE but me. I'm no teacher."

"All the more reason. Learn how Rosarian, for your student's sake." Ikora stepped up to Rosarian and held his face in her hands. Rosarian looked into her eyes.

"I see in her what I saw in you, all those years ago. What I still see in you. I know you'll be a wonderful mentor for her. You two shall go far together. I can feel it."

Rosarian still seemed unsure but slowly nodded. He would do his best to live up to Ikora's expectations. He owed her that much.

"You and your new pupil have the rest of the day off. I recommend you treat her to dinner as a reward for passing her initial training. Use the time as a way to get to know each other. Why don't you wait outside Rose. I need to speak to Vivian in private for a moment." Rosarian glanced towards Vivian then turned and silently walked out to the court yard. Once he was gone Ikora spoke.

"Make sure to respect your mentor. He has gone through much in his life. Your job, on top of your normal duties as a Guardian, is to learn from Rosarian and support him until your time as his student is done. Can I trust you to do that?"

Vivian looked up into Ikora's eyes and nodded. "I'll do my best. I promise Miss Ikora."

Ikora smiled gently and patted her head. "I'll hold you to it. Now go find your mentor. Tell him that you and him are to report together first thing tomorrow for your first assignment and to meet the third member of your fire-team."

"Yes Miss Ikora. Thank you!"

Vivian turned and ran out smiling widely to find Rosarian. Ikora watched her go then sighed. "Come out Cayde. You know you can't hide from me."

"I haven't actually tried to yet." The Exo Vanguard said as he appeared beside her. "You sure this is a good idea? You already know Zavala won't like it."

Ikora nodded. "I know but I think it's necessary to keep Rosarian from going mad. The guilt he feels over the loss of his team is eating away at him. While he has been doing better, he hasn't improved all that much. He needs someone to fill the void. I hate using the girl like that but this is the only path I see that can end with everyone happy."

Cayde grunted. "What if she loses him? Or worse, he loses her?" Ikora visibly shivered. Such a thing was a very likely possibility and the result of such a thing would be anything but good. Ikora had no answer for her hunter teammate so she remained silent and looked out the window into the setting sun.

••••••••••

And there we are my friends. Chapter 1 of my second work finally after many a long day and night is finally finished.

A huge shout out to my dear friend TheBoredBoot, without whom this would not be possible. (Or at the very least it wouldn't be half as long and would have taken me twice as much time to finish.)

As always I welcome any and all reviews, be it praise or criticism. I DO ask that you sign in so I can give you your proper thanks for taking the time to read and assist in my creative growth. If you must criticize please do so constructively. I can't improve if you just say I suck. Tell me what I suck at so I know where to improve.

To anyone confused at any point in the story, please message me and I will do my best to explain.

For any questions regarding the world's Lore, please refer to YouTube's

 **My Name Is Byf** or **Myelin Games.**

Many of their videos explain things you may not understand or if your just bored and are interested in the Lore of this world.

As always I am

 _TheForlornSage_

Walk always dear family.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny in it's entirety is the property of Bungie and it's associates.

••••••••••

Rosarian sat outside his room leaning on the railing looking up at the stars. Dinner with Vivian had actually gone very well. She had kept him busy with questions of her new responsibilities as his apprentice. It seemed she was very excited to get started. She had also told him that Ikora had said they would be meeting the last member of their fire-team in the morning.

"I wonder who it will be?" Rosarian thought to himself. "No doubt someone who the Vanguards feel they can trust with a newly reborn Guardian as well as a psychologically damaged one. What were they thinking, giving her to me?"

Rosarian looked to the Traveler. "What about you? Did perhaps you have a hand in this? Is this all part of some plan you have in place?"

He laughed to himself. Here he was actually talking to the Traveler as if he would receive an answer. He couldn't help but feel silly and yet for some reason he felt a little better about his situation. He looked back at the large white orb in the sky and sighed. "Have I spent too long wallowing? Vixxy and Greggory would want me to move on wouldn't they? To make sure their names live on after them. I'll do my best for Vivian. I may not be the best one to teach her, but I won't just brush off my responsibility to her because I feel that way. It's a promise then: I will help her on her path to becoming a Warlock."

He spoke to the traveler with newly restored determination.

After a last glance at the stars, he turned and walked back into his tiny home and sealed the door. He walked to the small table in his room and pulled Dark Tide into his lap. He fell asleep at his table, the fire of new conviction once more burning in his heart.

•••••

Vivian rushed down the walkways of the living quarters. She had each hallway mentally mapped now, so even in her hurry she knew where to go.

"I need to hurry, I can't be late! I just can't be!" she yelled to herself. A few maintenance workers and their robotic assistants jumped out of her way as she rushed by nearly bowling them over.

"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder never stopping her sprint.

"Almost there."

She turned the last corner of the living quarters and slammed face first into a cold unmoving metal object. She fell back onto her rear and groaned. Vivian rubbed her head and looked up from her spot on the floor into the eyeless faceplate of an Exo guardian. A Hunter she guessed from his thinner more agile looking armor and tattered cloak. She quickly stood back up, her cheeks flushing a deep violet, completely embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean- that is i-im late and-"

A dark shelled ghost materialized beside the Exo and spoke. "Enough guardian. No harm done." The ghost's tone was almost emotionless. He was vastly different from Eli.

"Hello new born. This is my guardian X-2. I am his ghost, Asher. I speak for him."

Vivian stood up and dusted off her robes. "He doesn't speak? Wait how did you know I was a newborn? Never mind, it's very nice to meet you both but I really have to go. I'm Vivian, Warlock-apprentice. I'm very sorry I bumped into you. I have to go. I'm very late. Bye!"

Asher and X-2 watched as she took off running towards the main plaza and nearly crashed into a maintenance cart.

"So that's her?" The Exo questioned his ghost silently over their link watching the newborn disappear around the corner.

Asher buzzed for a moment. "That is correct. Vivian, Awoken, Warlock-apprentice to…. Oh my."

X-2 glanced up at his ghost. Asher glowed for a second more before continuing.

"She is apprentice to the Warlock Silvanus Rosarian, the only survivor of fire-team Bliss. The mission report from his ghost says that the other two members of the team were killed by an unusually strong Hive knight and that Rosarian has been deemed mentally unfit for duty with other Guardians until just a few days ago."

X-2 rubbed his chin in thought.

•••••

Rosarian looked up from a data pad to see his new apprentice nearly run into Lord Shaxx as she entered before coming to a stop before him gasping.

"I'm *gasp* I'm here *gasp*. Sorry I'm *gasp* late."

Rosarian blinked. He felt much more at ease today than he had been in a long time. "Relax. Ikora is still in a meeting with the other Vanguards." He said.

Vivian smiled brightly. She was relieved that she hadn't caused any trouble. She would have to make sure to get up a little earlier so she wouldn't have to run to be on time.

She took a moment to catch her breath then addressed Rosarian. "So what are we most likely going to be doing today? You said we might be assigned a mission today right?"

Rosarian nodded. "I did say we might get one, but I never said that we definitely will. It depends on the Vanguards. To be honest I doubt that Zavala will allow me out of the tower with you right now."

Vivian gave him a confused look. "I don't understand. Why wouldn't the Vanguards allow you out of the tower?"

Rosarian hesitated. His story about his near fall to insanity was not one he wanted to share but he knew he would have to. After a moment he shook his head.

" _Not yet. I'll tell her soon but not yet."_ He thought to himself.

Vivian didn't press for an answer. Part of her role as Rosarian's apprentice was to trust him after all. If Rosarian didn't answer her then he probably had a good reason not to.

"More than likely they will keep us here in the tower." He said softly. "The very most I would expect would be us getting cleared to use one of Lord Shaxx's Crucible training areas. Don't worry about it too much. Once you show that your capable, they won't have a choice but to let us go out."

Vivian raised her hand and waited. Rosarian looked at her for a moment before gesturing for her to speak. "Who is Lord Shaxx? I don't think I've ever met him."

"That would be me young one."

Vivian turned around to see the very Titan she had nearly ran into when she entered standing beside her. He towered over her, standing almost a full two heads taller than her, even without taking account of the horn on his head. Vivian hadn't noticed when she had almost run into him but now with him standing before her she couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Rosarian bowed to the massive guardian. "Good morning Lord Shaxx."

Shaxx returned the greeting warmly. "Good Morning to you as well. What's this about using one of my training grounds?"

Rosarian straightened out of his bow. "Vivian, it's common practice to bow to our superiors. Lord Shaxx is in charge of the Crucible and has been a mentor to many Titans. He is more than deserving of our respect don't you think?"

"Oh! Yes he does. I'm sorry Master." Vivian nodded and quickly bowed to Lord Shaxx.

Lord Shaxx chuckled. "At ease Guardian. While I won't argue with how your mentor wishes to teach you, just know that a good set of manners will get you far with some people but I personally don't put too much stock in the pleasantries. I judge a guardian by the skill and determination they display out in the field and in my Crucible."

Vivian's smile returned. She was relieved that she hadn't insulted the elder Titan.

"Don't worry too much. You'll learn as we go." Rosarian said then turned back to Shaxx. "I told my apprentice that we would most likely not have a mission today. The Vanguards will likely have us use one of your Crucible training areas. The first matches don't begin until later in the afternoon anyway."

Shaxx nodded. "I have been briefed on a small exercise being held over in the Bannerfall area this morning actually. My guess is that this reservation is for you." He turned to Vivian. "Don't get too down young one, you will get that mission you want eventually."

Vivian relaxed a little. "It will be nice to see something outside the Tower again."

At that moment, the doors to the Vanguards central control room opened. Ikora stepped out looking like she had tasted something extremely bitter. "Good morning Lord Shaxx. If you would please excuse us, I need these two." She said while pointing at both Vivian and Rosarian.

"Rose and Vivian, follow me."

Rosarian and Vivian followed Ikora into the control room. Inside, Zavala and Cayde-6 stood examining a holo-map while another Guardian stood waiting. Ikora took her place across from the other Vanguards.

"They're here. Let's make this quick."

Zavala sighed while both Vivian and Cayde flinched at the ice in Ikora's voice. Cayde hated being on the receiving end of Ikora's anger, it usually ended with someone getting a shotgun shell to the face, blown to bits by a Nova bomb, or, if you were a warlock, sent on a very long and grueling mission.

No one spoke until Zavala cleared his throat and motioned for the unknown Guardian to join the others. The new Guardian walked calmly over to where Rosarian and Vivian stood. He was taller than Rosarian and Vivian, though he was just shy of being Zavala's height. His face was lightly tanned and he was smiling warmly. Rosarian recognized his armor as the Commando custom. It was a very high class set of armor.

Zavala spoke. "Guardians I am proud to introduce you to Chad Chadington. He is one of the most talented Titans I have had the pleasure to train. As of today he is joining the both of you as the final member of fire-team Bliss."

Chad smiled and waved excitedly at Vivian and Rosarian. Rosarian nodded and Vivian returned the wave with equal excitement. Ikora's eyes narrowed at her fellow vanguard. Zavala looked away as though he wished to leave the room. Chad appeared to be very happy with the situation and Vivian just looked from her mentor to each vanguard in turn.

Rosarian sighed. "I thought as much. A Titan is the ideal pick for us after all." He glanced back to Chad. "Welcome to the team I guess."

Chad scratched his head then spoke, his voice coming out deeper than what would be expected.

"Thanks I think. I look forward to working with you."

Rosarian's next words had as much emotion as a brick. "I'm sure that you are."

Vivian nudged Rosarian gently and jerked her chin at Ikora who did not look at all pleased with the situation either. Rosarian sighed again and shot a quick look of appreciation to Vivian.

Cayde took the opportunity to speak. "Oooookay before we all start hugging and kissing each other, let's get to what we came here for. The intro is all finished so I'll hit the mission briefing for today. Come on Guardians look here and I'll tell you everything you need to know. Fire-team Bliss, you three will be going with myself and grumpy over there." He pointed his thumb at Ikora who was still glaring at Zavala. "You'll be participating in a few private Crucible matches. Ikora and I will be watching to see how you guys perform."

Vivian seemed to deflate. She had really been hoping to receive a field mission. She really wanted to see the world outside the Tower again.

Rosarian saw her downcast face and found himself wanting to comfort her but couldn't think of a way to do so.

Ikora noticed the shift in Rosarian. He seemed concerned for the newborn warlock under his charge.

" _Good. The bond between them seems to be taking root. I can tell that she's already helping him get out of his funk."_ She thought.

Cayde chuckled. "Alright how about we go get ol'Shaxx before someone gets a long drawn out speech about how to behave."

Cayde quickly herded the new fire-team out the door. Ikora followed and called over her shoulder. "This isn't over Zavala. We WILL speak on this again."

Zavala waited until they were gone to allow himself to lean against the central console. This was going to be a very long day.

•••••

Ikora, Cayde and Lord Shaxx led the newly assembled fire-team to the Bannerfall Crucible arena. While Vivian was still a little upset about not being able to leave the tower, she would admit that the Crucible arena was an interesting place to visit. All the trees had red leaves and many of the walls had the symbol of the New Monarchy painted on them.

The red leaves from the trees matched the color of the tattered banners that hung from some of the buildings. The abandoned atmosphere of the place gave her chills.

Lord Shaxx stopped in the center plaza of the area and spoke. "Welcome guardians to Bannerfall. This is both a crucible training arena as well as a historical landmark of the battle-"

"Shaxx."

Lord Shaxx stopped and glanced at Ikora.

"Yes? What is it?"

Ikora gave him an apologetic look. "Perhaps it might benefit the team more if their leader," she glanced at Rosarian. "Told them of this battle, as well as it's impact to the Vanguard."

Lord Shaxx crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. "Excellent idea! Warlock Rosarian! Come forward and bestow knowledge upon your team."

Rosarian sent an annoyed glare at Ikora before sighing and stepping forth to take Shaxx's place before everyone. Rosarian rested one hand behind his back and gestures to the large New Monarchy symbol on a nearby wall.

"This is Bannerfall also known to some as 'Lysander's folly'." Rosarian spoke, his voice strong and clear. "It was here that the guardians of the Vanguard and New Monarchy combined their strength and rose up to deliver the final blow against the Concordat and Lysander. Their strength and sacrifice are immortalized here. This place stands as a reminder to any and all who stand against the Vanguard of our strength and bravery."

Chad whistled in appreciation, though he already knew the lore from his own visit here with Zavala so long ago. Vivian stared at him in almost awe. Ikora nodded in approval and clapped quietly.

"Well said guardian. Very well said." Lord Shaxx said. "By the book, if a little dry, but I couldn't have given a better description myself. Alright guardians, eyes on me."

Everyone focused on the crucible master. "Now, today you will be participating in death matches. The rules are simple enough: no unauthorized weapon usage, which includes that sword of yours Rosarian. A kill counts as a single point, the first guardian to reach five points wins. Any questions?"

Vivian raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What else would qualify as an unauthorized weapon?" she asked.

Rosarian shifted beside her. Lord's Shaxx cleared his throat.

"Your Master's sword would be the only weapon here to fit the bill. Due to special circumstances, Warlock Rosarian has been given special permission to have and carry, but not use his sword."

Vivian nodded and gave Rosarian an apologetic look. He shook his head and smiled at her to show that no harm was done.

Lord Shaxx spoke up once more. "Any further questions? No? Then let us begin!"

"Alright round one is going to be the new girl versus Rosiepoo." Cayde says cheerily. Vivian giggled at the nickname and Rosarian only rolled his eyes. "Everyone else follow grumpy and me up to the observation tower."

•••••

Rosarian and Vivian sat in the middle of the Crucible area's courtyard. They both adjusted their gear as they waited for Ikora and Cayde to call down from the observation tower. Chad had gone with them after wishing them both luck. He would face the winner of the match. They would try adding more objectives, like capturing a point or escorting a VIP on a different day.

Rosarian checked a few straps on Dark Tide's harness. He would not be using it, especially against Vivian, but he still couldn't find the strength to let the blade leave him for long. For Guardian on Guardian combat he was restricted to using only normal firearms and his light abilities. On his hip was a vanguard issued The Devil You Know hand cannon, Dark Tide rested in her sheath, and his Susano'o fusion rifle was rested on the back of his waist ready to be drawn at the drop of a hat.

Across from him, Vivian was nervously fidgeting with her scout rifle, a standard issue Trax Mallus III, and feeling extremely outclassed. On her hip was the hand cannon Rosarian had given her on the day he found her. This would be her first real taste of combat. Before they left to take their place in the observation tower, Ikora had warned everyone that today would involve an abundance of death and that it would be very painful. The whole thing had Vivian shaking. She knew that death was a large part of the life of a Guardian. Even though she was essentially immortal thanks to the traveler's light, she was still scared of dying.

"Okay boys and girls!" Cayde's voice sounded from the area's sound system. "Time to begin."

Ikora's voice came over the system next. "You will begin on Lord Shaxx's command. Standard crucible rules apply. First guardian to kill the other five times total wins. Stand by."

Vivian was still internally complaining that, not only was she going first, but also against Rosarian. This had to be the universe telling her not to be late again. She had been hoping to be able to watch at least one match before participating.

"Focus small fry. I don't think that your mentor over there will hesitate to blow you to bits or pop you one in the dome." Chad's voice said over the comm system in her helmet.

Vivian looked across the plaza to Rosarian who had materialized his own helmet while she wasn't watching. His eyes were ice as he slipped it into place over his head. Vivian took a deep breath and steeled herself for the fight to come.

From the observation tower Cayde grinned and nodded his approval to Chad. He spoke into the comm system to the female guardian. "That's more like it. When you start, try and stay focused. If you panic you'll probably die. Also try and stay away from anywhere he can get above you. I saw him in a few Crucible fights way back when. He's really good at taking advantage of his surroundings, so don't give him any extra advantages."

"Okay. Thank you both very much." Vivian responded, her eyes never moving from her mentor across the plaza.

Lord Shaxx's voice sounded. "Welcome to the Crucible Guardians! Give it your all, and you might survive."

Vivian shivered. Somehow it felt like the warning was specifically for this match-up. Was Rosarian that formidable? Her instincts screamed that he absolutely was.

"Begin!"

•••••

The match was over in under two minutes. Vivian now sat inside the observation tower wanting to cry. She had been on the defensive nearly from the beginning. Rosarian wasted no time using his blink to close the gap between them and riddling her with bullets. Through the entire match he was just as fierce as the time she had watched him fight those Fallen, charging straight at her, blinking into her blind spots or coming from above to fire down at her or drop the occasional grenade. Twice he had disintegrated her with his Nova bomb. To say that it was unpleasant was an understatement. The sensation was what she imagined having fire flowing through her veins felt like.

She rubbed her forehead as she recalled the two times he had hit her square between the eyes with his hand cannon, both of which temporarily ended her life until Eli revived her safely on the opposite end of the arena. One had given her a concussion until her next death and respawn. His hand cannon, The Devil You Know, packed a real punch and her armor was as effective as tissue paper against it. She made a mental note to ask him to teach her how to fight with a hand cannon the way he did. Her last death had been by far the most embarrassing. Rosarian's had charged her, slid into her guard, lifted and threw her over the edge of the tower. She fell for what felt like forever before splatting into the ground at the base of the tower.

Ikora patted her shoulder gently and motioned to the observation screen. It was divided in two, a view of Rosarian on one side and a view of Chad on the other. Rosarian stood waiting for the next match to begin while Chad seemed to be bouncing from foot to foot and rolling his shoulders.

"What is he doing?" Vivian asked quietly. Shaxx laughed. "He is getting himself pumped. It's a way of mentally preparing for battle."

Vivian still saw it as weird but didn't comment further. Without further delay, Shaxx called out over the sound system to the waiting guardians.

"Ready yourselves Guardians! Round two starts… Now!"

With that, Chad raised his shotgun and began firing at Rosarian. Rosarian clutched his hand and disappeared in a violet flash of light. Chad slid a few shells into his weapon to replace the ones he fired and charged into the building to his left. The screen switched views to follow both men as they advanced through the building towards one another.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Rosarian is wearing his Spektar model robes. They emit a low light so he'll be a little easier to spot. Rose will most likely engage from above or the sides." Ikora whispered to her.

Vivian responded in an equally quiet voice. "Mister Cayde and Chad said the same thing just before my match began. You sound like you've fought against my mentor before."

She shrugged and smiled gently. "I trained him remember. Just like you are his apprentice, he was once mine. He stood where you are now way back when. Poor thing, He hated to lose. I think it's partially why the deaths of his team hit him so hard."

"What were their names? He's only ever called them 'his team'." Vivian asked.

Ikora smiled as though remembering better times. "You should know, the history of fire-team Bliss is not a pleasant one. Originally, they were a standard team. One Titan, one Hunter, and Rosarian as the resident Warlock."

Vivian turned and focused on Ikora. "What happened?"

Ikora sighed. "Greggory was a striker class Titan, very energetic and hot headed. He and Rose would fight over the smallest of things but they still stood as one against anything that came their way. He was the youngest of the team in terms of years passed since his resurrection.

Vixxy-17 was the Hunter of the group. He was the oldest in terms of years revived by one year, but you would never know from his actions. He was a Night stalker: a rare class of Hunter that favored a pack of Guardians, so to speak, over roaming alone through the wilds of the universe like other Hunters. Being an Exo, Vixxy was extremely intelligent, even after seventeen memory wipes. He was the self proclaimed brains and leader of the team. Unlike Rose or Greggory, Vixxy preferred to think his actions through and leave no possibility not explored.

And of course, Rose, though he prefers we address him as Rosarian. Once upon a time Rose was a polar opposite of how he is now. He was quick to action, ruled by his passion for this life. I wish you could have known him as he was then. So much drive and wisdom far beyond his years. In terms of years since his resurrection, he is only a few decades younger than me, Cayde and Zavala actually."

Vivian gasped. That couldn't be true. Rosarian didn't look a day over twenty and yet here was her mentor's mentor telling her that he was CENTURIES old. Ikora seemed to sense her disbelief and patter her gently on the shoulder.

"Yes I know. He doesn't look his age at all. You'll have to get used to that. As guardians we are immortal in a way. You won't truly age the same way our non-chosen counterparts will. I bet that a decade or two from now, you will still be as beautiful as you are now."

Vivian couldn't respond. She knew she was now immune to death by aging but she hadn't realized that she was also immune to wrinkles. A small part of vanity couldn't help but be glad she wouldn't have to worry about being ravaged by time.

"Anyway, back to fire-team Bliss. They were sent on a simple reconnaissance mission up on Luna. We had received word that a powerful Hive presence had made itself known and fire-team Bliss was sent in to gather information.

It was a trap.

They encountered the Hive's forces, led by a single very powerful knight. Rose was the only survivor of the battle.

The team's we sent to assist them found Rose cradling that sword of his. Around him laid the corpses of more Hive than they could count and the body of the Knight that had killed the other two members of the team. The bodies of Vixxy and Greggory were recovered but Harlow later told us that their ghosts were destroyed in the battle."

Vivian turned back to the viewing screens to see Rosarian shaking hands with Chad, the score at four kills for Chad and five for Rosarian. She had been so caught up in hearing about Rosarian's old team that she had missed the entire match.

Ikora chuckled. "I'm sorry I distracted you."

Vivian sighed and shook her head. "No it's fine. My fault for asking. It was worth it to learn about my master."

"Learned what exactly?"

Vivian jumped and quickly turned to find Rosarian standing there giving both her and Ikora an inquisitive look. She growled, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Rosarian looked her over then shrugged. "You seem fine to me. It's your turn. Go get him."

Vivian froze and turned to the screens again. Chad stood alone in the center plaza pumping himself up again.

"I'm fighting Chad?" She asked barely above a whisper.

Cayde smacked her back and laughed. "You sure are! Give him hell newbie. He gave your mentor a hard time, but a win is a win. If you can, put a bullet in that old dome piece of his. Might take some of that extra energy out of him."

Vivian was suddenly very nervous. Another match. This time against a Titan. She hoped it wasn't like the first. She didn't need to win but she at least wanted to get a single point today.

•••••

The match began and Chad quickly rolled forward into a kneeling position and began firing at Vivian. She took off running to hide behind a nearby pillar. Chad tossed a magnetic grenade before standing and running out of sight as the grenade went off. Vivian was thrown into a wall by the blast and sent rolling by the second explosion. She was lucky her shields managed to absorb most of the damage. She quickly stood up and looked around, mumbling to herself about how stupid the idea of a grenade that exploded twice was. She didn't see Chad anywhere and her motion sensor had no readings. She sighed and advanced into the adjacent open area after her shields refilled. She had hesitated and hadn't fired even one shot at Chad. She needed to stop hesitating and shoot or she'd never get a kill.

Rosarian's voice came over her helmets comm. "Come on Vivian. You won't win like that. Remember your training."

"Yes Master. I'm sorry."

She heard Rosarian sigh over the comms. "Don't be sorry. Just focus on the task at hand."

She nodded and continued to look around. This was much different than her fight with Rosarian. Chad was so far seeming to avoid her while Rosarian went out of his way to hunt her down. She knew she was being set up. She could feel it. A lesson from Banshee played through her head.

" _It's called an ambush. Even to us Guardians, if your stupid or over confident, to walk into one could be fatal."_

She could feel it in her bones; Chad was setting up an ambush for her.

" _Too bad I refuse to fall for it."_ She thought to herself. She turned around and sprinted back the way she came and followed the outside rim of the area until she was moving towards where she had been from the other side. She slowed down when a small flash of red blinked on her motion sensor. It blinked slowly and didn't change direction so whatever it was, it wasn't moving much. She slowly walked into a room and saw Chad looking away from her towards where she had been coming from, before she backtracked, with his weapon drawn and waiting. She didn't hesitate this time. She shouldered her rifle and began firing. Chad took a few shots before he jumped behind a few tables and began returning fire.

Vivian couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She had caught him off guard and now she was pressing forward while she had fire superiority to finish him off and get her first kill.

Suddenly a glowing purple ball arced over the tables and through the air and smacked her straight in the faceplate. It exploded once sending her flying into a wall for the second time that day. She groaned in despair as it flared up once more and exploded again, ending her life.

Chad sighed from his place behind the bullet riddled tables.

"She almost had me. Least she has promise." He said as he reloaded and ran off to set another ambush.

•••••

All three members of fire-team Bliss sat inside a waiting room inside the observation tower. The matches had proceeded until each member of fire-team Bliss had participated in two more rounds against each other. The final score was Rosarian with four wins, two against both Chad and Vivian. Chad with two wins, both against Vivian. Vivian ended with zero wins.

Vivian felt her eyes begin to water as she looked over the scoreboard again. Her first actual taste of combat and she had failed miserably. Her only good point was that she had managed to kill Chad twice during their second match. She had been much more weary of his ridiculous sticky grenades that exploded twice and managed to avoid the ambushes he set for her.

" _Rosarian is right. I_ _ **need**_ _to focus. He is going to be so disappointed in me if I can't get my act together. He's already getting static from Vanguard Zavala for taking me on as an apprentice. I refuse to cause him any more trouble."_ she thought to herself.

Chad walked up to her and nudged her playfully. "You alright? No one is upset with you, ya know." His face was hidden behind his visor but she could hear the concern in his words. She took another deep breath and shook her head.

"No. That isn't it. Well… okay that's part of it. I'm just angry with myself. I should be able to do better than this." She gestured at the scoreboard angrily.

Chad chuckled. "Why do you think that? To be honest it's a miracle you got even one point today."

Vivian's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Chad ruffled her hair and chuckled. "You're a newborn Guardian girlfriend! You haven't even unlocked any of your abilities yet. The problem right now isn't your performance. The problem is that your looking at this like you were fighting an equal, which during your training with Banshee I'm sure you were. But this isn't that. Just look at your fights with Rosarian and me. I didn't try and look for you, I just waited for you to bring the fight to me but I still used my light abilities. And Rosarian? He pulled no punches at all, used his abilities to their fullest and as a result, he dominated the fight. Down right merciless that one."

Vivian still felt disappointed in herself. Vivian groaned. This was in no way making her feel better even though she could see what Chad was saying. "Could you get to your point? Please?"

Chad sighed. "Don't go looking at this like it was a fight against equals. This was a test. You went against two fully trained and battle hardened Guardians, both of which have years on years on years of experience that you don't have. Be proud you did as well as you did."

"He is right you know."

Vivian cringed as Rosarian walked up to them. "You've done well Vivian. Better than many guardians that have come before you. I for one, am very happy with your performance today. Your not honestly upset about it are you?"

Vivian felt a little better knowing both her new teammate and her mentor weren't disappointed in her. "But I didn't kill you even once. I managed to kill Chad. Twice. So why couldn't I kill you?"

Rosarian shook his head. "I am a fully realized Warlock, Vivian. To use me as a measuring stick for your own progress isn't fair to yourself. Just be happy that you did well. I'm sure that once we begin your studies you'll begin to notice a significant increase in your power."

Vivian understood. She still didn't like that she would have to wait but she couldn't help but smile. Rosarian was going to teach her. She let out a sigh and nodded. "I understand Master."

Chad stepped in. "Small fry you haven't even had one day of training aside from the basics Banshee teaches all new guardians. So listen to this old fossil and pay attention when he teaches you something. I'm sure you'll be spanking his very firm rear before you know it."

Vivian couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when Rosarian took a step away from Chad. Some how Chad's playful words brought her out of her bad mood.

They were right. No one important would hold losing against her, especially not against the these two. She was still only an apprentice after all.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"This is good." Everyone jumped and looked to see Cayde leaning against the rooms entrance. "You guys are coming together all Chum like. Makes me want to just cuddle with something." Cayde teased.

Ikora chuckled beside him and Lord Shaxx's booming voice filled the room. "Come guardians we only have a few things to pass before you are dismissed for the day."

The fire-team glanced at each other before joining the Crucible master in the main room.

"Okay guardians, excellent performance today." Lord Shaxx said happily. Ikora and Cayde both seemed to agree with the Crucible master. "You all did far better than expected. You three shall report back here tomorrow one hour before noon for a final evaluation."

"What will this evaluation be?" Rosarian asked.

Lord Shaxx chuckled.

"Now now, that would be telling. Go on. The three of you are dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said before turning and walking away.

"Have a good day Guardians." Ikora said as she walked away. Cayde waved at the fire-team before following after and falling in step with his human teammate. They left without another word to the team.

•••••

Chad stood in the shade leaning against a wall, watching. They had decided to relax for a little while before returning to the Tower. Rosarian had seated himself on the stone steps leading towards the observation tower. Vivian sat a few steps down from him.

Vivian so far was a typical newborn Guardian. She was sensitive to criticism, held herself to a completely unreasonable standard, shied away from death and hesitated a lot. Rosarian on the other hand, so far seemed nothing like his file had led Chad to believe. So far he had been very quiet, was far more attractive than he had pictured, handled his gear delicately and had yet to show any unnecessarily aggressive behavior at all. That didn't necessarily mean the files were wrong though. He flashed a smile and spoke.

"You alright cutie? Being upset about the matches wont do anything but give you wrinkles you know."

Vivian blushed but went still. "Who me? I'm sorry. I can't really help it. I just really didn't like dying. Thinking about it makes me shiver."

Chad's grin grew wider. "It isn't so bad. You get used to it after a while and then it becomes more annoying than anything else. If I were you I'd be excited about unlocking my new powers. Oh how fabulous it must be, you look like a goddess." Vivian nodded, the words comforting her a little. "But you should know, I was talking to him when I said cutie. Sorry honey but your not really my type." He said playfully and pointed to Rosarian. "You need to be that sexy to ride this ride." He said playfully while pointing at himself.

Rosarian grimaced when Chad blew a kiss at him. Vivian only stared at the winking Titan, unsure if she should be confused or embarrassed. Chad broke out laughing.

"Oh man! I totally forgot! Candi get out here."

A ghost with a baby blue shell covered with little pink stars materialized into view. "Got it! Picture snapped and saved."

"Yes! Fabulous." Chad held up his hand, palm out. The oddly colored ghost floated into it as though high-fiving him then faded from sight.

"What just happened?" Vivian asked to no one in particular.

Chad shrugged. "Took a picture. You should get used to it, I tend to take pictures all the time."

Vivian puffed up a little. "You should at least warn us you know. I probably look rediculous!"

Chad chuckled. "Relax small fry it's just a picture. S'not like I'm gonna put it all over the Tower. These are totes just for us. Don't be shy girl, your beautiful. I'd give almost anything for hips like yours."

Vivian blushed and began sputtering and trying to slap at Chad who playfully avoided her.

"Enough." Both Chad and Vivian looked to Rosarian who was now looking at them and clearly annoyed. "Sit down Vivian."

Vivian flinched and quickly went to do as she was told but was stopped by Chad putting a hand on her shoulder. Chad frowned.

"Chill pretty boy. We're just having fun, no need to get all mom and dad on us."

Rosarian's eyes narrowed. "Be that as it may, I still gave an order and I expect it to be followed. I should hope a Titan trained by Zavala would be able to understand that."

Chad released Vivian and crossed his arms. Vivian sensed the growing tension and quickly sat down.

"What are you my husband? Don't lecture me." Chad snapped.

Rosarian growled, his temper beginning to flare. "I am in charge of this team. Like it or not I didn't just get here by luck and you will have to respect my orders. I especially don't appreciate you undermining me when it comes to my apprentice."

"Hmph that's not what I was told. Besides, apprentice or not she isn't a kid. You need to chillax."

Rosarian went still and the temperature seemed to drop as Rosarian slowly stood up. "Oh? And what DID you hear? I assume it was Zavala who told you who I am. More accurately, my guess is that he warned you about me. Hmph I doubt anything he told you was truth."

Chad met Rosarian's hard gaze with his own. "He might have said that the only reason your in command of this team is because you let your last team die."

Vivian gasped. Rosarian recoiled as though he had been struck. He felt a boiling rage building that he hadn't felt since his beginning years as an apprentice to Ikora as well as the ice cold flow from Dark Tide.

Chad continued. "What if I was told you were insane?" he asked as he stepped closer to Rosarian who met his gaze unflinchingly, void light beginning to violently swirl around him.

"If any of that was true then I wouldn't be in command of this team. This is MY team. If you don't like it then run back to Commander Zavala. We don't need you holding us back anyway." Rosarian snapped.

Chad puffed up angrily.

"What if I was told that you should be stripped of your light and banished from the tower?" Chad drew his shotgun and aimed it, point blank, at Rosarian's chest. "What if I was told your too dangerous to be allowed to remain a guardian?"

Then Chad saw it. Everything the file and Commander Zavala had said was right there in Rosarian's eyes. A blazing fury unlike anything Chad had ever seen was clear for him to see in Rosarian's eyes, now glowing an ethereal void purple. Rosarian gripped the barrel of Chad's shotgun and moved it to rest between his eyes.

"If you believe that to be true then shoot me and stop wasting my time."

Vivian stood and tried to speak. She had to stop the fight that was about to break out. "Wait. Please don't shoot." Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

Rosarian ignored her. "Harlow!"

The small ghost materialized beside him. "Yes Rose?"

"If guardian Chad kills me right now, you are NOT to revive me. Understood? If he shoots me now I stay dead."

"…Yes Rose." Harlow buzzed for a moment before fading away.

Chad gasped and Vivian's eyes went wide with terror. Rosarian really meant it. He shook the weapon and snarled.

"Well?! Do it! Kill me!"

"No!" Vivian screamed as she burst into flames and tackled Chad, two glowing balls of solar light in each of her hands. They hit the floor and landed in a heap of tangled body parts until the grenades she held exploded, turning them both into small specs of solar light and sending Rosarian sprawling.

Rosarian recovered quickly as Vivian and Chad were revived by Eli and Candi respectively. Rosarian sighed in relief until Vivian stomped up to him and slapped him across the face. Chad cringed at the blow.

"Harlow!" Vivian shouted, her anger causing her to reignite.

Harlow materialized beside Rosarian and quickly hid behind his Guardian when he saw the angry female warlock standing wreathed in flames, her normally neon purple eyes glowing bright orange with solar light.

"I don't care if I'm not your Guardian," she shouted. "You will never NOT revive Rosarian. Understood?!"

Harlow turned towards Rosarian as though asking if it was okay. Rosarian just shrugged.

"Yes Miss Vivian. I understand." He said before quickly fading away.

The flames around Vivian receded as her hand snapped up again. He closed his eyes and braced himself expecting another slap. When nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes to see Vivian, hand up as though indeed wanting to slap him again. Her face was contorted in a mixture of anger, fear and sadness and her eyes were full of tears.

Instead of hitting him, she wrapped her arms around his chest and let herself cry into his robes. Rosarian stood there paralyzed by shame. Vivian held out one of her arms towards where Chad was standing and made a grabbing motion.

Chad looked around and pointed at himself, not really believing that she wanted him to actually get any closer.

"Get over here *hiccup* Chad!" She shouted, her shout losing its effect due to her hiccuping.

Chad still jumped to comply and moved close until she gripped him by the front of his armor and dragged him into an awkward three way hug with him rubbing sides with Rosarian and Vivian crying into both of them.

After a second Chad chuckled. "You know, this isn't the type of sandwiches I'm usually into if you know what I mean."

Vivian's crying and hiccuping was instantly joined by giggling.

"Shut up Chad." She barely managed between uncontrollable giggles and hiccups.

Rosarian just held her. He was mad at himself for allowing himself to lose his temper and scare Vivian the way he had but deep down, he was proud. Vivian had unlocked the first of her powers. She was a Sunsinger.

••••••••••

Yes! Finally it's done!

Chapter two of Guardian of the Sword is complete.

As always I want to thank all the readers for their patience. This was a much larger chapter than I anticipated it being. I'm very sorry for the late update, I've had a very bad month in terms of inspiration, motivation and such and it took me forever and a day to get things to where I thought they were satisfactory.

Also as usual, if you have any questions, please please please do not hesitate to PM me. I am more than happy to explain anything you might be confused about whether it be about lore, characters, etc, anything at all. Don't hesitate to drop me a message.

 _ **NOTE: IM MAKING THIS BOLD SO YOU DON'T MISS IT.**_ _ **I HAVE NO PREJUDICES AGAINST ANYONE WHO IS NOT HETEROSEXUAL! WHAT YOU DO IN THE PRIVACY OF YOUR LOVE LIFE IS NONE OF MY BUISNESS AND VICE VERSA.**_

Just wanted to hit that before the hate-mail roles in. Chad being gay isn't me trying to poke fun at gay folks or anything, he just popped into my imagination that way. Stereotypes will be used though, so if your very passionate about it then I say in advance: "sucks to suck."

No one is making you read this after all.

Piggy-backing off the very first bit, Please do not hesitate to review this. I love getting reviews and NEED them to improve. And I'm a bit of an attention whore so getting those makes me feel good. As the username implies, I'm not a very happy individual so I need the boost. .

A big shout out goes to my friend, without whom I wouldn't get anything done: TheBoredBoot.

*Quick request for anyone who bothers to read this part of the chapter: I'm currently looking for good fanfictions to read, preferably in any of these categories -(Naruto, Harry Potter, RWBY, Star Wars: the old republic, Steven universe, Destiny, FNAF, Jurassic Park, elder scrolls, fallout, Halo)

I prefer completed but don't mind ones that are regularly updated either. I can't stand stories that are just up and abandoned though. That drives me up the wall and across the ceiling.

That's all I have for you guys. Thanks a million times over.

 _TheForlornSage_

Walk always dear family.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny in it's entirety is the property of Bungie and it's associates.

••••••••••

Patience was never going to be one of Vivian's best traits. She couldn't help but fidget as she waited on Rosarian to arrive to the main courtyard. Right after they had returned to the tower, he had said he needed to go arrange something and would see her in the morning. He politely asked that she try extra hard to be a little early if not just plain on time. Vivian blushed and promised she wouldn't be late again. Rosarian smiled and patted her shoulder. He didn't say anything but the gesture still made Vivian feel much better, the ordeal at Bannerfall still very fresh in her mind. It kept her up most the night.

She now stood in the main plaza of the tower waiting on her master. She hated it but waiting wasn't all bad. The sun was rising in the sky and warming Vivian's cheeks. The sunrise gave her a fantastic view of the Traveler.

Eli materialized beside her and buzzed. "Vivian, Harlow just messaged me. He said that he and Rosarian had to take a longer route due to construction in the main halls. They'll be here shortly."

Vivian nodded and looked back to the horizon. "Thanks Eli." She said quietly. Eli glowed in response then faded away.

"Vivian." A voice called.

She smiled and turned to see Rosarian walking towards her from one of the east hallways.

"Hello master. What will we be doing today?"

Rosarian flashed a very fancy gold and black hand cannon at her. "You said you wanted to learn how to use one of these, right?"

Vivian nodded hesitantly. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much just in case.

"Well, Ikora messaged me yesterday after we left. We don't need to meet Lord Shaxx anymore. Instead we will meet with Ikora right around one in the afternoon. Since we have the morning free I went and managed to get us clearance to go to a small shooting range that isn't scheduled for use in order for you to practice." Rosarian said. He left out the half hour of bartering and begging with Lord Shaxx to get that permission.

Vivian jumped and cried out happily. "Yes! I'd absolutely like to learn. So your really going to teach me how to fight the way you do?"

Rosarian hesitated for a second. "Not Exactly." He said. "We'll be mostly working on just getting you accustomed to using a hand cannons today. The real issue is that your powers have manifested first as those of a Sunsinger. To fight the way I do, you would need to be able to use blink. The only Warlocks that can do that are Voidwalkers or Stormcallers. Of course there's also a few select Hunters that can blink. It's a rare talent for them, more rare than it is for us anyway."

He shrugged. "I digress. Today I'm only going to run you through a few basic drills. After that, we'll move on to firing at a stationary target and then at a mobile target. If you do well and we have time then we might be able to try moving while firing at a mobile target."

Vivian smiled happily. She was very excited now. She was finally going to be taught something by her mentor. Not only that but he was cool enough to teach her exactly what she wanted to learn. The only thing that would make this better would be a mission outside the tower.

Rosarian paused. Vivian didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. She was just standing there smiling and lost in her own thoughts.

"Harlow is she okay? She seems to have spaced out on me." Rosarian asked. Harlow materialized and began scanning Vivian.

"I don't know Rose." Harlow replied. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her. She is conscious. Her heart rate is slightly elevated. I think maybe she's just happy with the news."

Rosarian shrugged. "Maybe." He muttered before waving his hand in front of her.

Vivian was brought out of her happy thoughts by Rosarian waving his hand in her face and Harlow calling out her name. She blushed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited. I'm ready to go master." She said, her cheeks still colored.

Rosarian began walking and Vivian fell in step beside him.

"I learned how to fight with a hand cannon from my old teammate. He was a very talented Hunter." Rosarian said as he walked. His tone was low and he looked as though he didn't like thinking of his teammate.

"Vixxy?" Vivian asked. Rosarian looked over his shoulder at her, surprise evident on his face. After a second he nodded and continued forward.

"Yes, Vixxy taught me before his death. So that's what you and Ikora were talking about yesterday?" Rosarian asked. He didn't mind Ikora talking about Vixxy and Greggory, not really. It was just that talking about them was something he felt that he himself should do. He should be the one to talk about his deceased teammates with his newest charge. Rosarian was still ashamed at himself for being his inability to defend them but he saw no reason that Vivian shouldn't know about them.

Vivian looked to the floor. She hoped Rosarian wasn't upset. She was just curious about the previous members of fire-team Bliss and Ikora was nice enough to indulge her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I promise I won't ask anymore questions if that helps."

Rosarian shook his head. "That's a very silly promise to make. Don't ever promise to stop seeking knowledge Vivian. I'm not mad or upset with you. It's just… difficult to think about them. I miss them and it hurts to remember them. They were my closest friends and now they're gone. If that wasn't bad enough, my shift in attitude on top of me taking Dark Tide made nearly all other Guardians think I'm completely deranged or just plain evil. I didn't exactly give them reason to doubt the rumors I suppose, but none the less it's a prejudice I could live without having to endure. It's not an easy topic to broach. Not right now. Not just yet. Eventually I'll tell you about them myself. I think you'd have loved them. Vixxy is actually the one who gave me both the Elysluna hand cannon I gave you and this one."

He drew the gold and black hand cannon and showed it to her. The bullets inside were also gold tipped and the weapon as a whole looked far more formidable than almost anything she had seen so far.

"This is called The Last Word. It's a very special weapon. Vixxy left it to me along with Elysluna in his will." Rosarian explained.

Vivian nodded. She was relieved.

"Wait, who's Elysluna?" Vivian asked.

Rosarian chuckled. "Elysluna is the red hand cannon I gave you."

Vivian gasped then smiled. The previous members of fire-team Bliss sounded like people she would indeed have liked to know. For Rosarian to face his pain, share his memories, as well as gift her one of the weapons that Vixxy had left him was more than she felt she deserved but she couldn't deny a gift with such significance.

They walked through a door and arrived in a large square gymnasium like room. Scattered all around the room were large platforms in various different shapes jutting from the ground.

Rosarian gestured to the room. "This is where we'll be working till it's time to meet the Vanguard. First, before we begin any practical training, I'm sure Banshee went over the standard weapon safety rules?"

Vivian nodded.

"Good. Recite them." He said.

Vivian took a breath then spoke. "The standard weapon safety rules are as follows. One: treat every weapon as though it were loaded. Two: never point a weapon at anything you do not intend to fire upon. Three: keep your weapon on safe until you intend to fire. Four: keep your finger off the trigger until you are ready to fire. Five: know your target and what lies beyond and in between."

Rosarian nodded. "Perfect. Now I'm going to tell you the core philosophy of Vixxy's fighting style or as Vixxy liked to call it: the sure fire way to kill your enemies and not get shot in the ass."

Vivian giggled and listened a bit more attentively.

"Never stop moving and accuracy is key. To be still is to die. You can't kill what you can't hit. That goes for both you and your enemies."

Vivian understood the double meaning. If she was constantly moving then it lowered her odds of being hit and killed and if she couldn't aim well she couldn't hit and kill her enemies. It made perfect sense to her.

Vivian waited for more but Rosarian said no more. Vivian frowned.

"Is that all?" She asked somewhat disappointed.

Rosarian smiled and nodded at her reaction. "Doesn't seem like much does it? Believe me, It didn't seem like much to me either but it's much harder in application. Okay let's get started now. You'll be firing on those targets over there until I feel that you have above average aim and a good enough hold on your weapon." He said pointing at the far wall. It opened into a small indoor shooting range with a line of different shaped targets at various distances.

Vivian nodded and walked over to the miniature range's firing line. She took aim and began firing Elysluna. The weapon had far more kick than any of the starter hand cannons that Banshee had allowed her and the other trainees to use but it wasn't unmanageable. She continued to fire, becoming more and more familiar with the weapon with each pull of the trigger and switching back and forth between targets so they could automatically be replaced by the rooms automated systems.

Rosarian watched her from his place beside her for a while. Her bullet groupings weren't as small as he hoped but weren't all that bad. He also noted that she wasn't taking as long to recover from the recoil of each shot as most Guardians. When she first started, it took her almost six whole seconds to reset and fire again.

Rosarian decided to join her. He drew The Last Word and began firing on a target farther down the line.

•••••

Vivian glanced over at Rosarian's targets and pouted. She had tried to match Rosarian's fire rate and failed miserably. Each of her master's shots had landed center mass in half the time it took her to fire off all of her shots and he was doing it with one hand. ONE HAND! Out of the seven bullets she had fired at her fresh target, only four had hit close to center mass while the others were glancing hits. Rosarian had landed all eight bullets in the black. Had it been a real enemy, Rosarian's would no doubt be dead twice over and hers would most likely be wounded at best and pissed off at worst.

"Don't get frustrated." Rosarian said as he reloaded. "Remember, accuracy is more important than speed, especially right now when your just learning. Slow is smooth, smooth is fast. Speed will come with practice. Right now just focus on hitting your target." Rosarian said as he finished slipping a new round of bullets into his weapon and resumed firing. Vivian nodded and took aim at another fresh target.

The rest of the morning into the afternoon was spent firing on stationary targets.

•••••

Chad walked into the training area whistling to himself. He had just finished a solo bounty in the Cosmodrome and was feeling up to socializing with his team again, more specifically the spunky female awoken Warlock part of the team.

He still didn't really like Rosarian but the Warlock had made it clear earlier that he was the alpha of their little pack and wouldn't suffer anyone challenging him. Chad didn't like it, but now he did hold some begrudging respect for Rosarian, and though he would never admit it to anyone, just a small pinch of fear. Just remembering the look in Rosarian's eyes made Chad shiver. It wasn't the unbridled rage that he had seen when he talked about the fallen team members. It was closer to an insane desperation. Like a rabid animal with just enough sanity left to know it was in agony and beg for death so the hurt would stop.

Thinking on what had happened, if what Chad had heard from other Guardians was accurate, Rosarian very easily COULD back up his threats and based on what he heard from Zavala and seen for himself, Rosarian was just bat shit crazy enough that he WOULD go through with his threats. So, for now, Chad would do as ordered and observe.

That look though. The look in Rosarian's eyes would stay with Chad for a while. Never in his entire life as a Guardian had Chad met someone who actually demanded their ghost to let them die.

It was wrong.

That his ghost actually seeming willing to obey the order also disturbed him more than he was willing to admit.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around. Both his teammates sat meditating a short distance from the small firing range inside the area that they had been using earlier.

Chad slowly approached but made sure to make a little bit of noise so they would know he was getting close to them. The last time he snuck up on a meditating Warlock he had almost taken a solar grenade to the face. That was a whacky day for everyone involved.

Vivian opened her eyes when he was a stone's throw away and smiled at him. He waved and grinned in return. She held up a finger to her lips then pointed at Rosarian who had void light swirling around him. She was telling him to stay quiet. She slowly stood up, being careful to avoid making too much noise and motioned for him to follow her.

She spoke when they got to the other side of the training area. "Hey Chad. Where have you been?"

Chad shrugged. "I needed to blow off some steam so I went on a few bounties out in the Cosmodrome. What have you two been up to?"

Vivian frowned. "Your allowed to leave the tower? I wanna leave the Tower. What's that about?" she whined.

Chad chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sorry hon. Your still new so your only allowed to leave the Tower with your selected sponsor or, in your specific case as a Warlock, your Master or mentor or whatever it is you call the guy babysitting you. Unfortunately for you, you got stuck with the only Warlock in the tower that's basically under probation and can't take you out."

Vivian pouted. "Hey Rosarian is a great teacher he's been coaching me on shooting all day. He even showed me a few meditation exercises when I got frustrated a little while ago. It really helped. And he isn't my babysitter, he's my mentor. My Master. Either title works. Besides, I don't mind being stuck here at the tower."

Chad heard her mutter " _not too much anyway._ " under her breath. He admired her loyalty but that didn't change his personal opinion of Rosarian.

"Look, you don't need to pretend for me. I get it, your itching to get out there and strut your stuff. I felt that way too back in my day. Sides it ain't your fault your stuck with him."

A guilty look crossed Vivian's face. "Okay it's true. I really do want to go out and do my part but it isn't Rosarian's fault. He didn't want me to be his apprentice either. He only took the position because Ikora basically made him." Saying those words hurt her but they were the truth and she knew Rosarian had a good reason for trying to avoid having her under his wing.

Chad tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean? Rosarian didn't ask for you?"

Vivian shook her head. "No. He actually asked Ikora if she had gone insane when she told him. He thinks that anyone would be a better Master for me than him. He said something about his reputation tainting mine."

Chad nodded. He agreed with that. "He was probably right. You know why people don't trust him, don't you? And if they don't trust him, they have even less reason to trust someone learning from him."

Vivian huffed. "That isn't fair though. It isn't his fault. His entire team was murdered in front of him and he wasn't able to do anything about it. It's a miracle that he's still functional."

"Exactly hon." Chad said softly. "He has issues girl. Everyone knows it and with how violent he's become recently it's no wonder he makes people nervous."

Vivian shook her head. "So what? It's only against our enemies. Mostly. Besides, violence is part of what we do. Everyone is just being a hypocrite." She said remembering the day of her rebirth. Rosarian rabidly tearing apart the Fallen that had blocked their way.

Chad sighed. Convincing her was going to be way harder than he thought. "That's beside the point. People don't trust him anymore, and by being his student they won't trust you either."

"He's right you know."

Chad and Vivian cringed. They both turned and spotted Rosarian looking at them from his spot on the floor. He levitated up to his feet and walked to them, the void light fading away. They stood in silence until Rosarian's cleared his throat.

"Well I've had my fill of this awkward situation. I'm going to just go-"

Rosarian was cut off by Harlow materializing in front of him. "Sorry to interrupt but you'll be happy to hear that the rest of the day as well as your morning tomorrow is free. Training is temporarily suspended for a day or two. I wasn't given a reason but the Vanguard is now too busy to have that meeting with us. Ikora will expect all of you to drop by the Vanguard command center tomorrow at noon though."

Rosarian nodded. "Very well. We'll be there. Chad," he turns to the Titan. "Vivian and I Normally meet in the tower central plaza ten minutes prior to anything. Will you be meeting us as well, before we go see Ikora?"

Chad shrugged. "Dunno Sugar plum. Candi and I are usually already chillin in the central command anyways. I wouldn't worry about us being late."

Rosarian nodded. "Very well. Then I bid you goodnight."

Chad waved and walked off. Vivian watched him go and then looked to Rosarian. Rose made to leave as Eli materialized beside her.

"Come Vivian. You need to get started on your evening meditations if you want to have time for dinner."

Rosarian stopped at hearing that and glanced back.

"Excuse me."

Vivian turned to Rosarian. "Yes Master? What is it?"

Rosarian shuffled and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry to keep you but I was actually wondering, perhaps, would it be alright for me to join you? I need to do my own evening meditations as well."

Vivian smiled and clapped her hands together. "That would be wonderful Master! I would be honored for you to join me." Vivian grabbed onto his hand and began pulling him, she knew a wonderful area by the living quarters that gave a beautiful view of the setting sun that was perfect for meditation. Rosarian shook off his surprise at her acceptance and followed after her, a smile unconsciously forming on his lips.

•••••

Rosarian entered his room later that night with a true smile on his face. The evening had been very pleasant. Vivian had taken him to a small area in the Eastern sector of the tower a short distance from her room that she enjoyed using for her meditations. It was much like the central plaza he typically used but had a clear view of the stars once the sun had finally set.

Vivian had asked if Rosarian had any advise for maximizing the benefit of meditating. She knew from basic training that Warlocks typically used meditation as a way of maintaining control over their powers but she hoped there was more to it. Rosarian had shrugged and shook his head.

"Meditation to me has become a time for reflection since flexing and controlling my light has become second nature to me after all these years. I usually use this time to think on my powers and how to improve my control over them."

Vivian gave it a try but didn't feel like she got as much out of it as she was supposed to. She had trouble maintaining a grip on her powers. Every time she felt like she was getting close she lost control and went up in flames like a patch of dry grass. Just before they called it a night, she accidentally set the area around her on fire when she fell into her meditative trance. Maybe it was for the best that she continue to try and reign in her abilities.

So far her powers we're developing at a faster than average rate. She could already set things on fire when she hit them and create solar grenades. For some reason she was still unable to recreate what she did back at Bannerfall or resurrect herself because they hadn't had any combat in which she would have the opportunity to die.

Rosarian looked uncomfortable when she asked about it, but told her that the ability she had heard of was called Fire Born. It was a version of the Sunsinger ability known as Radiance that allowed her to instantly return to life after being killed by surging her solar light just as she died. Most Sunsingers were never actually able to use that ability; Vivian was one of the rare few that Rosarian felt could actually grow to be able to use Fire born.

In light of everything, Rosarian was already considering elevating her from apprentice to acolyte. This would grant her greater freedom in the Tower archives to further her studies. He planned to consult Ikora about it after he evaluated how she performed in a real field mission.

"Maybe tomorrow." He thought to himself before his eyes slowly closed and sleep overcame him.

In the dark of the room, unseen by anyone, a sickly green mist rose up from Dark Tide and toward Rosarian. As the mist entered the sleeping Warlock motes of blue and purple light began rising from him and floating into the hive blade. Rosarian groaned in his sleep and Dark Tide glowed. The jagged edges of Dark Tide's blade smoothed until it was solid and sharp. The entire blade and handle thinned just a bit and all the cracks throughout fused together leaving the blade smooth and without imperfections. The glow and mist faded from the hive weapon and Warlock. Dark Tide now looked more proportional to a human and was now an onyx black with a few pulsing neon purple veins as apposed to the cracked ash grey weapon it once had been.

•••••

Chad stood inside the Vanguard command center humming a little tune and fiddling with his hair. His ghost, Candi, floated in circles, bouncing in time to Chad's humming.

Beside them was Vivian looking noticeably worried. So far no one had seen their last fire-team member and leader, Rosarian. Vivian had thought it strange when he didn't join her for morning meditation but wrote it off as nothing to worry about. After all, he had only asked to join her for the evening. He never said he would join her for today's morning meditation.

She began to worry when he failed to show up at their usual meeting place at the normal ten minutes prior. So far he had never been late without informing her before hand or sending Harlow to tell her. Just as she had been admitted to the central Chambers and was about to tell Ikora, Rosarian blinked into the command center calling out, "I'm here! Sorry I'm late!"

Vivian had to stop herself from wrapping Rosarian in a hug and hitting him upside the head. She settled for neither. At least now she had eyes on her mentor. The entire Vanguard looked at Rosarian in a mixture of surprise and displeasure.

"Rosarian explain yourself. Your usually so punctual and I know you have Harlow to keep you updated on the time." Ikora scolded. She didn't actually mind a Guardian being tardy from time to time but in this case it mattered. She was trying to get Zavala off their collective backs, and any little thing would be used against them, even if it was only being a minute late.

"You have a hot date and lose track of time there Rose? She must have been quite the looker." Cayde teased. Rosarian scowled at him and, though he couldn't see it from where he stood, so did Vivian at the suggestion that her mentor would shirk his responsibilities for someone else.

Cayde held up his hands in surrender. "Or he. Hey I don't judge. Didn't think you rolled that way though. Thought that was just pretty boy over there." He said pointing at Chad who was checking his slicked up hair in the reflection of the windows.

Vivian blushed at the thoughts of her mentor spending "quality time" with another male. She shook her head to clear out her thoughts.

"You know I prefer you call me by my full name. Just because Harlow does it doesn't mean I approve. As for a date, no. As far as anyone outside this room knows, I'm completely insane. No chance I'd get a date with anyone." He griped. Vivian on the other hand liked the sound of the nick-name but cringed when he mentioned his reputation among the other guardians.

Cayde waved him off. "That's such a mouthful though. I'll stick to Rose. Ooooh or Rosie. Sides, some girls like a man who's more in touch with his sensitive side."

Rosarian flinched and shook his head. "No no fine you win. Rose works. I guess." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Cayde is right Rosie-poo. I know I love a little danger in my relationships. As for the name, I like it. Totes cute." Chad said from his place in front of the window. "Candi I think I got my hair just right now. Selfie time!"

The pink ghost buzzed happily and flashed a few times saving the images of Chad going through various poses displaying his hair.

After a second everyone focused back on Rosarian.

"Okay, never call me that again or I'll immolate you. Getting back to the point, as hard as it is to believe I woke up only about five minutes ago. I had Harlow materialize my armor and robes then had to use my blink to get here."

Cayde's eyes narrowed a bit. "That's strange. Your not really the type to sleep the morning away. Think this might have something to do with the new look of that hive sword? You spray paint it or something?"

Rosarian shook his head. "No. I woke up to it looking like this. I didn't have any time to really examine it but it doesn't feel any different."

Ikora's eyes narrowed. She couldn't feel any difference in the energy residing in the blade either. It still felt like the usual darkness she felt from all hive creations. The confusing part was the feeling she was getting from Rosarian. His light was strong as usual but now felt slightly off, just barely different than what it was yesterday. To her suspicion Zavala didn't say a word.

Cayde shrugged. "Well whatever, just make sure you aren't late. We don't have all day to wait on you, you know."

Rosarian nodded. "Understood. I'll do my best to avoid this ever happening again."

Ikora spoke next. "Good. Now to the point, we've received a small request from our very own Amanda Holliday. She's running low on starship parts and spinmetal for repairs and modifications so she has asked us for a little assistance."

She turned to the fire-team. "Normally this kind of thing goes straight to our bounty board but as coincidence would have it we have a fire-team right here with nothing to do."

Cayde jumped in. "Hmph it's almost like it was planned. Crazy how that works ain't it?"

Zavala rolled his eyes at Cayde's comment. Ikora chuckled then continued.

"Yes. I love it when a plan comes together. Now fire-team Bliss, your first assignment in the field will be to handle Amanda's request."

Zavala looked like he wanted to speak out against the assignment but a sharp look from Ikora silenced him. She looked back to the waiting fire-team.

"You will be going to the Cosmodrome to complete this assignment. Any questions?"

Rosarian looked unsure but said nothing. Chad ignored the female vanguard and continued posing for pictures. Vivian took a step forward and raise her hand. Ikora smiled and gestured for her to speak.

"Thank you Miss Ikora. My question is what are the odds of us coming across hostile forces?"

Ikora shrugged and Cayde answered. "About as high as any mission squirt. If or when you come across any lean mean alien killing machines all you gotta do is put your booger hook on your weapon's bang switch and shoot em dead. Easy as pie."

Vivian nodded. "I understand but with respect Mister Cayde that didn't really answer my question."

Cayde rubbed metallic chin. "Hmmm I suppose your right. Okay kiddo to put it to you straight, the odds are one hundred percent. One million percent. You will absolutely, positively, most definitely come face to guns with hostile forces. Hope your ready."

Vivian frowned, a determined glint in her eye. She couldn't help the cold shivers that run up her spine at the thought of facing the many enemies of the Traveler or the irritation she felt at herself for asking such a stupid question. She took comfort in knowing she would be facing it with Chad and Rosarian by her side.

"If that is all then fire-team Bliss your dismissed. I expect you to depart immediately." Ikora said. Rosarian bowed, motioned for Vivian and Chad to follow then departed the room.

Zavala watched as Chad and Vivian followed after their team captain then turned to his Warlock counterpart. "This is a bad idea Ikora. I know you trust him but he is not-"

"ENOUGH!" Ikora's voice rang through the room and echoed. She glared at Zavala, her eyes glowing and waves of void light crashed violently around her.

"I've had quite enough Zavala. Rosarian is a Guardian, chosen by the Traveler just as much now as he was before he took that stupid blade. Be warned Zavala, I will suffer your prejudice against him no longer. Do not test me." She growled.

Zavala stood his ground and held her ethereal gaze. On the inside, he felt a chill run up his spine. Ikora hadn't challenged him like this since they're days as field agents and even then her reactions had never been this volatile.

"Fine." He said, his voice resigned. "But should you be wrong about him and should he turn against the light or his fellow guardians," he pointed at her. "that will be on you."

Ikora snorted then walked out, her light still lashing out around her.

Cayde sighed. "You know Zavala, pissing her off isn't really what I'd call good for your health. You know how she gets."

"I know Cayde." Zavala snapped. "Is the asset in place."

Cayde stood a bit straighter and his mechanical eyes narrowed. "Watch the sass Zavala. He is. But just for the record and to make sure there's no miscommunication between us: he is MY asset and he will act only if or when he feels necessary. He isn't some insurance plan for your hypothetical threats Zavala." Cayde pulled up his hood and began walking out of the command room.

"This entire fiasco your pulling needs to stop." He called over his shoulder.

Zavala stood alone in the command room and looked out towards the horizon, his thoughts on better times and the greater good.

•••••

Vivian shuddered as she saw the ship that belonged to Rosarian. Amanda Holiday had called it an "LRV1 Javelin".

An intimidating sight to behold, it sat in the hanger all gun metal grey with a pair of heavy cannons hanging underneath the body, a pair of two by two micro-missile silos and lastly, a pair of forward facing .50 millimeter Gatling guns built into the ends of it's wings.

Without a doubt it was a fighter ship, built for the specific purpose of causing damage to whatever enemy the pilot went against. The problem was that it had very little room for passengers, only a very small space for a copilot.

"Sorry about my ship. I've never had an apprentice before and almost all other Guardians have their own ship." Rosarian said as he stepped up beside her. "I asked Amanda about a ship for you by the way."

Vivian perked up. A ship all her own. She instantly felt giddy and even more excited to set out on their mission for the shipwright.

Rosarian continued. "She doesn't have a ship up and running for you to purchase at the moment," Vivian frowned. "but she said if we were able to find a few extra parts from the wrecks in the Cosmodrome she might be able to fix up one of the deadlined ships she has lying around for you to have. Harlow downloaded the list of which ships need which parts. You can go over it while we fly."

Vivian's smile returned. "That sounds good to me. Will we be able to look around while we collect spinmetal today?"

Rosarian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

"Hey you two!"

Both Warlocks turned. Amanda waved from her spot two levels above them and pointed out away from the hanger.

"I just received your clearances and mission number from the Vanguard. Your other team member left already, so you better hurry and catch up to him. Rose, you and your tag along are clear to depart whenever you choose. Make sure to bring me lots of spinmetal." The blond woman called out before turning and shouting instructions to a passing worker.

Rosarian took a deep breath and looked down to his apprentice.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Vivian nodded nervously. "As I'll ever be. Let's do this."

Rosarian said nothing in response. His helmet materialized onto his head before he was transmatted into his ship's cockpit. Vivian followed his example and took a deep breath before materializing her own helmet and allowing herself to be transmatted into the copilot seat.

"Hold on tight." Rosarian said through the ships communication link. Vivian only had enough time to suck in one last breath before the ship dropped from it's magne-hook and zoomed out into the open skies.

••••••••••

And there we have it. After a long dry spell due to BS the sage has returned!

I'm sorry for the delay in my updates. I'm attempting to get back to my one a month updates but my job is…. Unaccommodating to say the least.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next will be out as soon as I can.

For everyone who hadn't spotted the trend yet, I stagger my updates between "Guardian of the Sword" and my other story "Darkness Falls" so expect an update for this after the next chapter of DF hits.

A massive thank you to everyone still sticking with me after all this time. Your continued support means the world to me.

As usual, a huge thanks goes out to TheBoredBoot, without whom this wouldn't be possible.

Walk always dear family

TheForlornSage


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny in it's entirety is the property of Bungie and it's associates.

••••••••••

Rosarian's ship soared through the sky, the mid-day sun shinning over head.

Vivian looked down on the landscape below in wonder. They had crossed what Harlow had called the Atlantic ocean and we're now flying above the old Russian Cosmodrome.

Rosarian called to Vivian over the comms. "Vivian we're preparing to land. Chad probably already cleared the area for us but be ready to fight just in case."

"Roger that." She replied.

They both materialized at the same time down on the ground. Rosarian had his Susano'o drawn and ready as he scanned the immediate area. Vivian was a little slower to draw her Trax Malus, her nerves showing.

"Hey!"

Rosarian trained his weapon on the voice and found Chad hovering on his sparrow at the bottom of the hill, corpses of fallen vandals scattered around him.

"Sorry ya slow pokes but I already got all of em. Don't worry, I heard from someone just passing by a little while ago that there are more Fallen forces advancing in this direction. House of Devils he said."

Rosarian lowered his weapon. "Good. Then we can move straight into searching for those materials."

"Yessir. Bust out your sparrow and let's get a move on."

Rosarian summoned Harlow and had the small being of light materialize his sparrow.

Just like his ship, Rosarian's sparrow was sleek and grey. Even just sitting on the ground at a standstill, Vivian could tell that it was extremely fast.

Rose expertly pulled himself onto the sparrow and activated it. It hovered into the air and purred like only a well made speeder could. Rose guided the sparrow up beside his apprentice.

"Hop on."

Vivian slung her Trax Malus III onto her back and timidly climbed onto the back of the sparrow.

"Hold on tight. I can't have you falling off."

Vivian felt her cheeks go hot as she wrapped her arms around her mentor's waist.

Her embarrassment was left behind in a large cloud of dust as Rose kicked his sparrow into gear. She screamed and shut her eyes tight. After a what felt like only a few seconds, they came to a stop. Rose gently pulled her hands from his waist before hopping off his sparrow. Vivian was glad that her helmet was on to cover her blush. It was just a little acceleration, nothing at all to be worried about and yet she still screamed like a little girl. She looked around and couldn't help but be amazed at the crashed space ship just laying around. It showed signs that it had at one point been picked apart. After checking her HUD radar she found that they had raced northeast from where they had landed, avoiding the central area that showed to be full of enemies.

Chad popped his helmet covered head out from underneath the wrecked vehicle and called out to them.

"Hey you two. What took you so long? I already found a good one." He patted the spaceship he was underneath. "This old girl's hull is still mostly intact and those little cables that always break are actually still functional. You know the ones, the fiber something or other cables? Plenty of spinmetal around for Ol'Amanda to play with too. All we gotta do is have our ghosts transmat everything back to the tower."

Rose nodded as Vivian clumsily climbed off his sparrow.

"Excellent find. Lets have our ghosts get started on-"

He was cut short by a plasma bolt hitting him in the shoulder. Vivian and Rose scrambled for cover. Vivian slid beneath the tail end of the ship and Rose used blink to teleport him behind a large Boulder. A squad of Fallen vandals and shanks charged at them from the south.

Rose hissed in pain. Plasma burns from the Fallen energy weapons hurt way worse than regular bullets, especially the sniper shanks. Those were nearly unbearably painful.

Vivian was fumbling with her rifle and trying to remain hidden as the Fallen converged on the team. She was the softest target, being protected only from one direction. She raised her Trax Malus and peeked out. She only got a quick look at the approaching enemy forces before she was forced to duck back down to avoid getting a plasma bolt to the face.

Beneath his helmet Chad was grinning as he waited for an opening to return fire. The moment the incoming fire paused, he jumped to his feet and pressed forward firing his shotgun at the closest Fallen.

Rose used his blink to teleport above the battle. He channeled his light into his hand and chucked a vortex grenade towards the rear of the Fallen's line. The initial explosion caught only one shank in it's blast, but the swirling aura left behind ended the lives of two others and forced the Fallen to break ranks. A few were pushed right, directly into Chad's line of fire. The Titan didn't hesitate to blow a hole through them as they got close. Rose landed onto the ground behind the scattering Fallen and began cutting down the left side Eliksni combatants.

From her vantage point on the tail end of the crashed ship, Vivian watched the two elder guardians methodically pick apart the remaining Fallen forces. It was strange to watch. Chad fought the way Vivian imagined most Titan's did, a direct frontal assault with a shotgun. Rosarian on the other hand was fighting the same way he always did when he used Dark Tide. Rather than use his blink to the fullest and hit the enemy from all sides including above with his fusion rifle or hand cannon, the warlock was methodically picking each enemy off one by one with his sword.

Finally the last Fallen Vandal was gunned down. Rosarian looked up and called Vivian up from her position.

"Vivian, stay up there and keep an eye out for any enemies. If they get close let us know and open fire." Rosarian called up to her and pointing at the room of a nearby building.

She nodded. She didn't really want to stay out in the open but knew it was important to have a lookout. Rosarian and Chad had Harlow and Candi quickly began transmatting the salvageable parts from the crashed ship.

"That's everything. Amanda said thank you and keep it coming." Harlow told the fire-team once all the parts they could salvage we're gone.

"Understood." Rosarian responded.

Chad grinned and had Candi take a snapshot of them before she faded away.

Rosarian motioned for Vivian to come down. She dropped down from her spot on the ship's tail. "Alright let's move. I'm pretty sure that we can find a decent amount of spinmetal around the area. We might even get lucky and find another ship to salvage. Let's get as much as we can. Once Amanda is satisfied we can look around for the parts Amanda needs to fix up a ship for Vivian."

Vivian nodded and reloaded her weapon. Chad had another idea. "Hey, since we're only really looking around for spinmetal, think It'd be okay for me to go out on my own? We'll collect more faster if we got two groups looking for the stuff. At the very least we can split this part of the Cosmodrome in half and get it done a little faster."

Rosarian didn't want to agree to the plan, but he knew that it was only because it was Chad who suggested it. Had the plan come from Vivian, he knew that he wouldn't have a problem work it. He could dislike Chad all he wanted but he shouldn't let his personal "beef" with the Titan sway his mindset in the field. Rose nodded.

"Yes that sounds fine. Stay on the same channel so if you need assistance we can rush to you or vise versa." Rosarian instructed.

Chad chuckled. "If anything comes up I'll be sure to let you guys know." He said before hoping onto his sparrow and taking off towards Eastern side of the area. Rose turned to Vivian and patted her back.

"You did well. Chad is going to go search for spinmetal and salvageable parts on the Eastern side of this area. We are going to search west of here, near the space shuttles."

"I understand. What does spinmetal look like?" she asked.

Rose tilted his head a bit. "Its name is self descriptive. Spinmetal leaves actually look like leaves made out of chrome. You'll know it when you see it."

Vivian smiled. "Alright. Let's get started then."

•••••

Finding spinmetal was extremely easy for the team. Within the first hour they collected enough to satisfy Amanda. Since they had finished early Vivian had suggested they continue collecting spinmetal for themselves. Neither Rosarian or Chad had a problem with it since it was always a good idea to have surplus. They continued for another hour just gathering and fending off small parties of Fallen.

As they were getting ready to call it a day and return to the tower, a distress call came over their comms.

A nearby scouting team was cornered with valuable salvage nearby by Fallen forces. Rosarian didn't really want to risk anything but a look at the other members of the team made it clear that Chad would go help regardless of what Rose did and Vivian couldn't in good conscience leave others in danger. Rose opened the comm line and answered the distress call as they began running towards the building that would lead them towards the the scouting parties beacon.

"We read you scouting party. Guardian fire-team designation 54-1861, code name: Bliss, responding to your call. We are moving towards you now. ETA is four minutes."

A heavily southern accented voice answered over the comms. "Roger that Fire-team Bliss. Thanks for looking out. We're retreating right now but they're persistent. We won't last long. An Archon is leading them. Took us by surprise."

Team Bliss rushed through the ancient wrecked building, killing small groups of Fallen Shanks and Dregs as they passed. Rose holstered his fusion rifle and pulled Dark Tide from her harness. The sword would work much better than his fusion rifle inside the much tighter spaces of the building. Vivian fell in behind both Chad and her master, supporting them as best she could. Neither guardian really needed it but Vivian wasn't a full on attacker like they were so the best place for her was behind them covering their rear. It took some time but she finally got into a rhythm. She would fire and pin down an enemy so Rosarian and Chad could close in and strike them down or toss a solar grenade to scatter tight enemy groups so Chad could pick them off easier.

Finally, they pushed down some metal stairs into a large open room filled with a much larger group of Fallen baring down on lone guardian Standing inside a dome of light.

Standing off to the side and barking orders was the Archon and beside him a Fallen Captain. The Archon towered over the others. Vivian could tell that it wouldn't go down easily.

"Vivian stay back and support us. Chad, get that Guardian out of there. Once he is secured kill all enemies. The Archon is mine." Rosarian shouted. He immediately flared his light and tossed a vortex grenade into the center of the room, forcing the Fallen to scatter away from the light dome. The explosion killed a few of the Fallen Dregs, scattered the survivors and focused the Archon's attention from the trapped Titan to the male Warlock. Rose rushed the Archon with Dark Tide. The Archon roared and met Rosarian with it's own electrified blades.

The enemies that survived we're engaged by Chad with his shotgun and Vivian with her Trax Malus. The Fallen Captain began hissing and barking orders attempting to rally the nearby Fallen.

"Oh no you don't!" Chad shouted. He jumped in the air, blue light arking over his body in jagged bolts, before he dropped down onto the Captain in a flash of blue electricity. The Captain disintegrated, glowing orbs of light scattering across the ground.

"OH YA! That's the rush I need!"

Vivian couldn't help but roll her eyes at Chad's antics.

Said Titan managed to fight his way into the dome of light with the lone surviving Titan.

"Chad!? That you? Good to see you boy. Thanks for riding in with the cavalry."

Chad slapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you too Johnny but lets get you out of here first. We can cozy up to each other later at the tower. How much ammo do you have left?"

Johnny shook his head. "I'm dirt dry. Used up everything trying to make it this far. I'm lucky I had enough light left to pop my dome."

Chad groaned. " Alright, what about your team's ghosts? They are okay, right?"

"Ya, they're fine. They stayed all invisible when my team went down. My ghost, Colt, has em following me until we get somewhere with enough light to revive my buddies."

"Good. Then get ready to move and stay on my ass. I'm taking you to our third. From there you should have a clear path to the surface." Chad slapped Johnny on the ass and shouted, "Drop the ward."

Johnny ceased the flow of light into the ward and let it fall. Chad jumped back into the fight, clearing the path back to Vivian one shotgun shell at a time.

Vivian stood near a pair of pillars firing at each Fallen Vandal that got close. There were scorch marks along the ground shaped like the alien foes where she had surged her solar light into her hands and sucker-punched them into small motes of light.

Chad and Johnny jumped behind the pillar beside her.

"Good shooting sugarcake!" Chad shouted out to Vivian. She laughed, Chad seemed to have a talent for making her laugh at the most absurd times.

"Thanks. We should get your friend clear of the area."

"Names Johnny Marshal ma'am!" the Titan called to her. "Pleasure to be rescued by a bell as beautiful as the day is long."

Chad slapped Johnny across the back of his head. "That's enough of your honey-glazed words. I couldn't agree more with bubblegum." He turned and pointed to the stairs they had entered from. "Alrighty then cowboy, time for you to mosey on back to your horse and mountain. Get back to the surface, let your team respawn then ride off to the tower."

Johnny wanted to stay and fight but he knew that without ammo he was basically useless against the enemy they currently had to deal with.

"Alright I'm out of here but I owe you guys a drink. First round is on me." He said before taking off up the stairs.

"I'll hold you to that!" Chad called after him before turning his attention back to the fight.

Over with Rosarian, he struggled to keep the Archon on the defensive. The alien creature having two blades and four arms made it extremely unpredictable and it's massive size gave it the advantage in reach. Rosarian met each of the Archon's blades with his own. As the battle pressed on Rose noticed that rather than getting tired, he was feeling more energized than when he started. Had his helmet been off, Vivian and Chad might have seen his eyes glowing an eerie green rather than their usual ethereal violet.

Suddenly all other sounds faded to background noise and Rosarian heard a voice whisper, as though someone we're standing right beside him.

" _ **Feed us."**_

The raspy whisper was barely loud enough to hear but still broke Rosarian's concentration and sent shivers down his spine.

Chad finished off the last stray Vandal then zeroed in on the Archon. Rosarian and the Eliksni warrior we're both focused on the other and didn't seem to notice anything else. Vivian saw Chad subtly moving into a good position to flank and she tried to do the same from the opposite side of the room.

" _ **You must take."**_

Rosarian rolled beneath a horizontal slash, barely avoiding being decapitated. The voice was distracting him and giving the Archon opportunities to attack. Rosarian avoided another attack and looked around for where the voice was coming from. The Fallen warrior followed up by kicking the unfocused Warlock. Rose slid across the floor coming to a stop a few yards away.

" _ **You are weak."**_

Rosarian groaned. His vision was swimming, he felt extremely cold and the voice was getting louder. He could hear it as though it we're echoing through the room. Booming and reverberating from the walls.

" _ **The creature is strong."**_

Both Vivian and Chad stopped advancing and began firing at the Archon. The fire gave Rosarian a few moments to recover from the hit. Vivian hoped her Master would either stay down or switch to a long range weapon.

Rosarian did neither.

The Warlock stood up, his entire frame shaking until the veins running through Dark Tide began to pulse and secrete viscous black smoke.

" _ **We must be strong."**_

Rosarian didn't know where the voice was coming from but it was really pissing him off. He was obviously loosing his mind. Rose managed to get back up on his feet and heft Dark Tide back up.

" _ **Kill the creature. Take its power for yourself."**_

Rosarian's vision slowly cleared. He clenched his teeth as the Archon managed to close in and knock Chad away. The Titan rolled back onto his feet and re-engaged. Rose charged at the Archon, hive blade pulsing. Vivian and Chad both moved to flank the Archon from the side to avoid hitting Rosarian.

The Archon roared as the Warlock came near. Rosarian moved as though to roll left, away from the Archon's strong side. The Archon hissed with glee. This mistake would cost the guardian his life.

The Archon swung his sword diagonally to cut Rosarian in two. Rosarian used blink as the electric blade began to cut into the side of his robes.

" _ **FEED US!"**_

Rosarian appeared six feet in the air directly in front of the Archon's face. Chad managed to stick a fusion grenade to the Archon's back as gravity took hold of his Warlock leader.

Rosarian felt no resistance as he swung Dark Tide down into the Archon's skull. The hive weapon cleaved it's way through until it was stopped by the armor covering the Archon's chest.

And then the Archon exploded.

The force from the explosion sent Rosarian crashing into the far wall of the room then down to the concrete floor.

" _ **YESSSSSS!"**_ the voice hissed with glee. The blood and gore splattering everywhere covered the pitch black orbs that spilled from the Archon's body being absorbed by Dark Tide.

Chad didn't know how to respond to the sight before him. Luckily the Archon was dead so he had time to process everything. Their team leader had just fought one of the strongest members of the Eliksni race by himself using a sword that for a moment looked like it was channeling some sort of unholy hive spell and THEN that same alien creature was blown to bits by a grenade. His grenade.

Needless to say his report was now going to be ten pages longer and way more awesome.

Vivian was grossed out by the many chunks of Alien gore lining the walls and floor but managed to focus her attention on her teammates.

Rosarian remained in place on the ground, panting. His vision began to swim again and his entire body suddenly felt like lead.

"What was that thing again? He was really tough." Vivian asked out loud. Chad laughed and patted her on the back.

"That was an Archon. One of the highest ranking officials in the House of Devil's actually. The data files from the Tower say he was called Riksis." Candi said as she appeared beside Chad. "I've already sent a short update to the Vanguard. Chad, your friend made it back, safe and sound. The other two guardians were revived by their ghosts when they arrived back and they're currently spending a night in the medical bay."

"That's good to hear. Thanks Candi." Chad said back happy to hear Johnny had made it out.

Rose glanced at Chad and Vivian. The Titan's facial expression was covered by his tinted visor but Rose guessed from his tone that Chad was tired but happy with the days events. His female apprentice was standing a few feet away and still alert.

"Vivian, I think we're safe for now. I'm not saying let your guard down but you can relax just a little. Are you two okay?" Chad asked. Vivian nodded and helped pull him into a sitting position against the wall. Rose shrugged and brushed some dirt from his robes.

"I think we're good then." He said. "Next time let me do the full frontal charge."

Rose clumsily removed his helmet and wiped some sweat from his brow. "I don't know. I didn't think, I just acted. The last time I put too much thought into something it ended very badly. This worked out pretty okay in my opinion. No one got too hurt. I'm extremely fatigued now though so I think next time I will let you take point."

Harlow materialized next to Rosarian and hovered around him. A small beam of light flashed from Harlow's "eye" and hit the small areas where Rosarian's armor had dented, cracked or tore. Slowly little by little everything become repaired. "The ship is nearby in orbit Rose. It should only be a short wait if you wish for me to bring it in. You know you really should be more careful."

Vivian agreed with her Master's ghost and watched him repair Rosarian's armor with interest until Eli appeared and began repairing the very little damage she had sustained.

"That's really cool. Thanks Eli. I didn't know you could fix my stuff for me." Vivian said.

Her ghost flashed happily. "It's no trouble at all. We ghosts have the ability to use a mixture of light and materials from the area or your reserves to fix your equipment. Almost everything the tower makes for Guardians is made of some mixture of basic elements and spinmetal. Since we got to keep a little of the extra we gathered today I have plenty to fix you."

Vivian was very happy to hear that. She had been under the impression that she would need to constantly buy new things, pay to get them fixed or learn to fix everything herself. It was comforting to know that she had been wrong. It actually seemed silly to her that she thought the Tower would require that of any guardian.

"We're done here I think. Let's go back - Graaa." Rosarian cried out in agony, seized up and fell back down to his knees, pain flaring through his body. Vivian immediately rushed to his side and tried to help.

"What happened? The hell is wrong with him?" Chad asked.

"I don't know he just fell over. Help him!" she shouted.

"I look like a doc to you? If he didn't get shot I don't know what to do." He shouted back.

"Then call the tower for help. Tell them it's an emergency!"

Chad turned to her. "I can't the medical transport is for emerg-"

"This is a damn emergency Chad!" Vivian screamed, her eyes flaring up orange with solar light and flames bursting to life along her arms.

Chad immediately summoned Candi and told her to request immediate medical extraction.

"Relax Vivian." Rosarian managed to say through the waves of burning pain. Vivian took his hand in hers, the flames dancing across her skin and armor having no effect on Rosarian.

Candi glowed for a moment then buzzed. "The medical transport is on it's way Chad. Vanguard Zavala was totally pissed though. I'd kiss your butt goodbye now."

Chad nodded, smiling slightly behind the visor of his helmet. "Ya sure sure, whatever alright. I think I'll be fine." Chad called to the apprentice Warlock. "Honey bun! Let's go! We're heading up top to lead the extraction team here."

"Roger that." Vivian called back as she leaned Rose against the wall. "Were going to go hail the transport. Please be okay when we get back."

Rosarian smiled through the pain and waved her off. She grinned in return and ran after Chad.

Rosarian sat there, fire flowing through his veins. The shadows in the room seemed to fill in and become solid walls of black. Rosarian thought for a moment he was going into shock or hallucinating.

"You look terrible guardian."

He looked around and found a small black shelled ghost hovering by a darkened corner of the room.

"It is regrettable that we must meet in this way. I advised against it but my guardian insisted that now was the time."

An Exo guardian melted out from the shadows. His face betrayed nothing of why he might be there, his eyes covered by a metal plate. Rosarian watched the stranger scan the room before focusing on the incapacitated Warlock.

The Exo Guardian melted back into the shadows then reappear through the shadows of a shattered pillar much closer to Rosarian's position against the wall. "My guardian would like to introduce himself. He is called X-2, Executioner, under direct command of the Vanguard. I am his ghost, Asher."

Rosarian didn't recognize the name but sure as hell recognized the designation. Executioner was a self explanatory and solitary position usually given to a very select few Guardians with the sole purpose being to kill other Guardians that went rogue. The idea stemmed from the renegade Hunter, Shin Malphur who hunted down and ended the Fallen Guardian, Dredgen Yor.

Rosarian examined the Hunter's armor. It consisted mostly of the Sojourn armor normally worn by Dead Orbit supporters. His cloak was different as was the armor on his arms. The cloak was that of the old shadowsmiths. The sleeves looked to be made out of some sort of dark blue leather and on one shoulder he had a blue metal pauldron with a silver spike curving upward. On the other was a much smaller plate shaped like three downward pointing triangles.

Rosarian groaned as a fresh wave of pain rolled over him. It took a minute or two for Rosarian to focus again through the pain. When he did, he found that X-2 had gotten closer again. He was now crouching down right beside him, almost close enough to touch. Rosarian could see him even better now and couldn't help but notice both his weapons.

They were much larger than what Hunters normally carried.

Strapped to his side sitting in a matt black holster was a silver hand cannon that seemed familiar to the Warlock. Slung on his back was a sniper that Rosarian knew that he recognized. It was the Patience and Time, a high caliber sniper that was famous for being one of the only weapons made that turned the user invisible while in use. The abilities of "Exotic" weaponry was amazing and the Patience and Time was one of the top tier weapons any guardian could find. There was a small number of them floating around, enough that a Guardian would most likely see it once or twice a year but still extremely rare none the less.

X-2 just stayed there I'll looking at Rosarian.

It felt like forever before something happened. Rosarian heard a loud bang coming from where Vivian and Chad had run out. X-2 glanced that way before nodding to himself.

Asher floated in front of Rose and spoke. "Your team is almost here with the medical extraction unit. My Guardian and I will take our leave of you."

Without another word the ghost faded away. X-2 looked down at the Warlock.

"Vixxy spoke well of you once. Don't force our hand. Please."

Rose glanced to his side and saw that X-2 was gone.

He wondered who X-2 was and how he knew his old teammate. He didn't need to guess at what his purpose there was though. If an Executioner was around the area that meant one of two things. Either A: A rogue guardian was nearby, or rather HAD been nearby. Or B: it was Rosarian himself that was being watched by said Executioner.

Rosarian rolled his eyes. He didn't need an Executioner watching him. If he was going to really snap and turn against the Tower he would deal with himself. Bullet to the temple with standing orders to Harlow NOT to revive him in those circumstances. He even had his name literally carved into a special hollow point bullet he carried in the pouch on his belt.

Another wave of pain hit. Rosarian writhed in agony. As everything began to fade away, he heard Vivian call out to him. It sounded like she was down a large hall and underwater. He struggled to hold on but fell into darkness as the burning pain flared again.

•••••

Chad sighed as he entered the medical bay room. In front of him was Vivian, curled up in a chair, still dressed in her field gear, a small line of drool dripping down her chin and quietly snoring. Rosarian had been here two days now and Vivian hadn't left since. Rosarian hadn't regained consciousness but his vitals were strong and Harlow assured everyone that he was just very very tired and would wake up once he had recovered.

Chad had tried talking Vivian into leaving to get some real rest but the young lady wasn't having it. She said that her place was at her Master's side and that's where she would remain until he had gotten better. Chad argued that Rosarian wouldn't begrudge her a shower, clean clothes and a real meal. To that Vivian's only answer was a smile and a gentle "I know but no thank you. My place is here."

Chad couldn't help but respect that kind of devotion. It was similar to how he felt for Zavala. The man had shown Chad damn near everything about what it meant to be a Guardian and Chad knew that he probably wouldn't rest easy either if Zavala was injured.

Candi appeared beside him and saw Vivian.

"Awwww she is soooooo cute." The baby blue ghost gushed quietly. "Chad can we keep her?"

Chad chuckled. "Sorry I dunno if she's house broken so it's a no-go."

"Awwww. Totally lame Chad. Oh well. Picture?"

Chad grinned. "Oh ya."

Chad positioned himself beside the sleeping Warlock and smiled as Candi took a few pictures, Chad making a different funny face each click.

"I want a copy of those."

Chad turned around to find Rosarian looking up at him from his bed, Dark Tide rested against the wall beside the bed. Chad snapped some finger guns at him. "You bet. Welcome back to the land of the living. You feeling okay?"

Rosarian shifted a bit and rolled his shoulders before answering. "For some reason yes. No pain, no soreness, nothing. Strange, at the Cosmodrome it felt like I was on fire."

Chad pulled up a chair and plopped down in it. "Hey now, don't go looking a gift horse in the mouth. It's probably got bad breath."

For some reason Rose couldn't help but chuckle at the bad joke. His chuckles turned into full blown laughter. Chad couldn't help laughing with the Warlock.

Vivian woke up and saw her master and Chad laughing together and felt her heart clench and warmth spread through her body. She was glad that they were getting along, especially considering how they had been at each other's throats the other day at Bannerfall. She sat up and quickly wiped away the residual drool from her chin, a purple blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What's so funny? I like laughing too." She asked. Chad patted her on the shoulder and shook his head. Guess she had to be awake for it. She shrugged but remained smiling. This was nice. Her team was together, whole and happy.

It took a few minutes and a few minutes before Rosarian calmed down enough to hold conversation. Vivian was on him instantly asking questions and checking on his health.

"I'm fine Vivian. I promise. I don't know what happened in the Cosmodrome but whatever it was is gone and it doesn't seem like I have any lasting symptoms." Rosarian said while trying to get Vivian to stop placing her hand at his forehead.

"But you feel very warm. You might have a cold or something. Maybe whatever happened weakened your immune system." She said before grabbing both his hand in one of hers and forcing them aside so she could place her free hand against his head.

Rosarian chuckled and then got an idea. In a flash of purple he disappeared from his spot on the bed and reappeared by the door. Vivian yelped as she fell forward into the bed Rosarian had occupied just a few seconds earlier.

When Vivian managed to untangle herself from the thin hospital sheet and look up, Harlow had already materialized Rosarian's armored Spektar robes and Dark Tide's custom harness onto his body. He lifted the hive sword and placed her into her harness then he looked back at her and laughed.

"Come on no time to laze about. I need to check out of here." He said playfully. Chad laughed when Vivian fell off the bed and onto the floor. Vivian jumped to her feet, blushing deeply before they both followed Rosarian out the door towards the front of the medical bay.

•••••

It took a bit longer than he had hoped but Rosarian managed to leave the medical bay. The nurses on duty we're very busy and had left the front desk on other tasks seven times before one of them finished clearing him. They had explained that when he arrived nearly every one of his major muscles we're completely shredded. They ended up killing him and having Harlow revive him.

Now he stood beside Chad and Vivian in the main tower plaza looking out to the Traveler. Zavala and Cayde were to handle their debriefing, Ikora had a few errands to run that she couldn't put off and would be unable to attend. They were waiting for Cayde-6 to arrive so that the team could be debriefed. Zavala was inspecting a star map that had recently been found by one of Ikora's Hidden. They suspected it might be a map leading to the secret location of the Reef.

"Man this is boring." Chad quietly complained. Vivian couldn't help but agree.

"Hey party people!" Cayde called out as he entered. Chad waved back happy that they could finally debrief and get out of there.

Everyone else glared at the Exo Vanguard.

"Your late Cayde." Zavala said. "Not everyone has time to waste waiting on you."

Cayde brushed him off. "Oh please. If this was that important then you wouldn't wait for me at all. Anyway," he turned to the waiting fire-team. "how did it go? Heard that Amanda is one happy mechanic so pretty good is my guess."

Rosarian stepped forward. "The mission was a success. We gathered more than enough resources to satisfy Amanda. We did have a small hold up though. A scouting party was corned by a Fallen Archon."

Zavala leaned in the mention of a Fallen Archon catching his interest.

"We managed to get to them before the Fallen killed them all and took their ghosts." Rosarian waved Chad forward.

Chad stepped up and took Rosarian's place to continue. "The one Guardian that managed to hold his ground till we got there is named Johnny King, though he likes Johnny Marshal better. He's an old friend of mine. His ghost messaged Candi earlier today. Let us know that he made it back with the ghosts belonging to his team. They got rezzed and checked out of the med bay a few hours after Rose here went in."

Each Vanguard looked at one another thoughtfully.

"Your team has done well. What about your extraction though? What happened that made it necessary to have you escorted back here?"

Rosarian thought for a moment on how to say what he needed without sounding like a lunatic.

"Something happened during the battle." He said slowly. "I am not sure exactly what but once everything was done I began to feel excruciating pain. It was so bad that I passed out. The nurses told me that I ended up having to be killed and revived to repair the damage to my body."

"That's really weird. Like more than normal." Cayde said.

Vivian spoke up. "It's my fault. I'm sorry but I didn't think it wise to move him while he was in so much pain. Neither Chad or I have medical experience aside from standard field care. I didn't want to make things worse. I panicked and demanded the medical extraction. Chad was against it."

Zavala sighed and patted her gently on the shoulder. "I am glad that concern for your leader is what guided your actions. If there is a next time, remember this: to keep ones calm while under pressure is the best thing you can do. Understand though that the emergency medical transport is not to be used unless a Guardian is in mortal peril."

Vivian began to protest. "But I-"

Zavala cut her off. "I know. I am not reprimanding your actions young one. I'm only making it clear that the emergency medical transport is specifically for Guardians who lose their ghosts in the field. If something like this should happen again the better option is to either extract him yourself or if he's unable to be moved, kill them and escort their ghost to safety so they can be revived."

Vivian wanted to argue but held her tongue when Chad squeezed her shoulder. Vivian glared at Zavala before looking away. She understood, she just didn't like it.

"Oh forget him. He's a glass half empty kind of guy. You guys did good if you ask me. Got plenty of goodies for my girl Amanda to play with and saved the collective butts of that scouting team."

Zavala sighed. Sometimes he was jealous of his Hunter counterpart's charisma and ability to convey what he wanted to say in a positive way.

"We have your ghost's reports. That will be all. You and your team are dismissed Rosie. Oh and Ikora said to come see her later. Something about her wanting good company over tea. She said that your welcome to come as well Vivian." Cayde said.

Rosarian nodded and followed his team out the door.

•••••

The rest of the day passed without incident. Chad headed off to the Crucible. He told the other two that Johnny's squad needed an extra man and he was filling the spot. Vivian was curious about the Crucible but knew she wasn't ready for it.

Rosarian invited her to the Warlock archives. She accepted his invitation with a smile. They spent the afternoon exploring the archives before they met up with Ikora out in the city in a small tea shop.

Vivian was surprised to see Ikora so relaxed out in the public eye. She had a wonderful time with the two older more experienced Warlocks. Ikora made a point to share a few stories about Rose from his days as her apprentice. She had laughed so hard that she fell out of her chair when Ikora told her about the time Rose had tripped and blown himself up with a rocket launcher during a match in the Crucible. Rose blushed and claimed that he hadn't tripped, he had been shot in the knee.

Rose quickly steered the conversation towards Vivian and her progress. Ikora was very pleased to hear that Vivian could already create solar grenades. Vivian didn't share that she had also been able to use Radiance to revive herself because Ikora might ask about the circumstances. Vivian really didn't want her to know about the way Rose and Chad had acted.

Instead Vivian quickly began asking questions about the other Warlock classes. She learned a few new things about Voidwalkers and Sunsingers but what really got her attention was the mention of a third and very rare class: the Stormcaller.

"What does it mean to be a Warlock?" Ikora asked, her tone becoming a much more serious, almost reverent. Even Rosarian scooted his chair closer to listen. "Only a Warlock understands true power. True power lies in knowledge. In understanding. Power channeled, not controlled. The storm is raw power. The trance is true understanding. Both are required. The Stormcaller then, is both the question and the answer and thus what it means to be a Warlock."

As Ikora finished Vivian felt a chill run up her spine and noticed a breeze blow up some leaves up into the air and the curtains of their booth window as though nature itself was acknowledging Ikora's words as truth.

Rose was less affected but still paid Ikora the attention she deserved. A little while later, Rose stood and thanked Ikora for both the tea and her words of wisdom. Vivian jumped to her feet and did the same. She didn't really want to go but the tea was gone and Ikora was a very busy woman. It wouldn't be fair of Vivian to hog Ikora's time to herself. Ikora thanked the both of them for listening and spending the evening with her. They split ways from there, Ikora to the Vanguard hall, Vivian to her room and Rose to his.

Rose arrived to his room and set Dark Tide down beside his bed before having Harlow remove his armor so he could shower. Once he was clean he crawled into bed and looked up at the ceiling.

'What was that voice?' he thought to himself wondering back to the Cosmodrome. 'It sounded so close but I know for a fact that no one else was in that room with us. Well there's no sense in worrying about it now. Today was a good day. I shouldn't spoil it by worrying about things.'

He drifted off to a calm sleep for the first time in a long time.

••••••••••

Ladies and gentlemen I'm back!

I'm sorry about the wait, I've had my attention divided between this story and another that I've been working on as a small side project. I may or may not post it and see what you guys think. If the feedback is good I might add it to my rotation. If not then it's still something fun for me to work on and keep me from getting bored.

My normal shout-out to my good friend and official unofficial Beta: TheBoredBoot, without whom you all know this wouldn't be possible. Please people check out his stuff, it's pretty pretty good.

Message me if you have any questions. I'm always happy to explain things and I'm usually very quick to get back to you.

Next up, like usual I'll be back on Darkness Falls so you guys can expect an update for that in the near future. Hopefully it won't take me forever like it's been lately but life gets to everyone.

Anyway, enough of my griping.

Thanks everyone.

As always I am,

 _TheForlornSage_

Walk always dear family.


End file.
